A Howling Good Time
by Cloperella
Summary: Judy discovers that Nick enjoys watching gay wolf porn when she's not around, but she's not mad; in fact, she wants to help make Nick's fantasy come true. While he appreciates his girlfriend's support, Nick isn't sure if he's ready for the real thing: especially when it involves two ex-convicts that used to work as security guards for a corrupt ex-mayor.
1. It's Exactly What It Looks Like

A small, gray paw knocked three times on the rickety surface of an old wooden door. Half a minute passed, with no response. The paw knocked again, with more force behind its contact.

"Zootopia Police Department," the rabbit knocking at the door called out, in an authoritative yet polite voice, "Open up please."

A few more seconds passed, and the door finally opened. Inside stood a male possum an inch taller than her, with a pair of drabby sweatpants, a sleeveless undershirt, and a very disgruntled look on his face.

"Hi there!" the rabbit greeted him, her bright purple eyes wide with cheer and her ears standing up, "I'm Officer Judy Hopps, this is Officer Nick Wilde," she said, indicating the fox to her left. A foot taller than both of them and wearing a pair of tinted shades, the red fox nodded his head, his expression still and reserved. "Are you Mr. Brushtail?"

"Yeah. Whatcha want?" the possum grumbled in return.

A slight grimace formed on Officer Wilde's face. He expected a scene like this to play out. While the Furnished Forest apartment may have been an esteemed residence in the past, the decades had taken its toll on the residence. Poor upkeep had cables hanging from the walls, chipped paint clinging to termite infested wood, and stairways stained with things better left unknown. The area's rise in crime over the years didn't help with the situation either. Most residents living here had dwindling bank accounts, and couldn't afford much else in the city. It didn't surprise Nick that those who lived here weren't exactly welcoming.

"Well Mr. Brushtail, the ZPD has gotten some complaints over the phone, saying that you and your wife are causing a domestic disturbance. Is Mrs. Brushtail here at the moment?"

"She ain't wanna talk to no coppers right now, and neither do I."

"Hey, don't you talk for me like you own me, Cletus!" a female voice snarled from inside. Mr. Brushtail rolled his eyes as another possum, wearing an old bathrobe and curlers throughout her hair, sidled up to him.

"What, you telling me you wanna talk to them, Mavis!?" Cletus fired back at her.

"Heck no, I don't wanna talk to no coppers!"

"Well then, mind yer business, woman!"

"I tell 'em myself I don't wanna talk to 'em, you quit talkin fer me, you stupid rodent!"

"How 'bout you shut yer mouth 'fore I shut it for ya!"

Judy winced as she watched the couple bicker. She raised a paw and opened her mouth in an effort to interject, but backed down as the volume of their voiced increased, her long ears falling behind her head. She looked to her left, at her partner Nick. The fox lowered his shades with his paw, directing the gaze of his green eyes at her, while lifting his right eyebrow. He didn't need to say a word to her; Judy understood what she needed to do. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. A stern grimace appeared over her face as she looked toward Mr. and Mrs. Brushtail, both of them yelling in the other's face and ignoring the two officers.

"You keep throwing all yer money down the drain with them scratch-offs and magazines, so we can't 'ford nothing ta eat 'cept pizza rolls!"

"I'm the only one who makes any money 'round here, I'll use it as I-!"

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF, RIGHT NOW!"

The two possums snapped their mouths shut, and stared wide-eyed at the small rabbit who'd shouted at them. Silence clung to the air for several seconds, no one in the area moving a muscle — save for Nick, the corners of his mouth twitching as he struggled not to smile.

"Now you both listen, and you listen good," Judy continued, her brow furrowed as she stared daggers at both of them, "You are on thin ice with the ZPD. The chief says that they've dispatched units to your home for domestic disturbance calls three times in the last two months. We're not putting up with your crap anymore. You keep fighting like this, we've got no problem slapping some cuffs on you and hauling you down to the station. Do you understand me?" The two possums stared unblinking at her and nodded in compliance. Judy reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small business card.

"I want you to hold onto this," she said, handing the card to Cletus, "This is Marney DeFur, he's a marriage counselor. I looked him up after responding to a bunch of calls like these; he's pretty good, you should get in touch with him." The two possums looked the card over with interest as Judy spoke to them. "I'm serious. You guys need to figure your stuff out, or else we're gonna take you to jail so you can figure your stuff out in a court of law. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, officer," the two possums replied in unison.

"Great!" Judy replied, her face regaining its previous cheerful demeanor, "Alright, we'll be off. You two have a nice, _quiet_ , night."

Stepping away from the possums as they shut the door, Judy and Nick walked down the flight of stairs, toward the lot where they'd parked their large patrol car. Pulling the keys out of her belt, Officer Hopps pushed the button with her thumb, and the doors unlocked with a soft click. Climbing up the step and into the seats, Judy turned the key into the ignition, and the engine roared to life.

"God, do you know how hot you are when you're angry?" Nick asked, removing his glasses and hanging them on his breast pocket.

"Of course I do" she replied with a smirk.

Nick raised an eyebrow at her, enticed by her charisma as he grabbed the cup of coffee within the holster between them. It had long since lost its warmth, but Nick would die before he let any coffee go to waste. "You've come a long way from being such a pushover," he remarked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Thanks, Nick," Judy said as she looked over her shoulder and backed the car out of their space. "It makes sense though; this kind of job toughens you up having to deal with stuff like this on a daily basis."

"Just don't turn into Chief Bogo on me, okay?"

"Shut your mouth, Wilde," Judy grunted in a deep, rough tone. Nick's ears fell back at the sound, before turning to face Judy. She returned his gaze, wearing a cocky grin, "What do you think? Pretty good impression, right?" she asked, her voice returning to normal.

"Disturbingly good," Nick remarked, a touch of nervousness in his voice, "In fact, I'd be just fine if you never did that again."

Judy snorted in amusement as she merged onto the freeway. "What's the matter, Wilde?" she asked, returning to her impression of Chief Bogo, "I thought you said it turned you on when I got angry?"

"Stop it," Nick said, his voice flat and unamused. Judy guffawed in humor, clicking the signal light on as she passed by a white Zooburu.

"Alright, alright. So sensitive," the rabbit teased.

Nick closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile of admiration. It never got old between the two of them. He began to reflect on his life as of late as he looked out the window and watched the tall city buildings whizz by. They'd been partners for five months now, since the first day he'd joined the ZPD. The two worked off of each other so well no matter their assignment. In spite of their constant teasing, their thoughts always aligned in perfect synchronization when on patrol. The both of them clicked like two pieces in the crazy puzzle of Zootopia.

He never would have expected it more than a year ago, when he was a lowly hustler ripping off citizens for two hundred dollars per day. When Judy on her first day decided to lecture him about how despicable his methods were, he'd fired back by telling her she was deluding herself by thinking she'd ever amount to anything more than a meter maid for the ZPD.

Little did he know that the sneaky rabbit would find a way to blackmail him into working with her on a missing mammals case the next day, and that the case would bring them closer than he ever thought possible. Despite some speedbumps along the way, the pair eventually cracked the case wide open. Their accomplishment took Judy off of parking duty for good, and granted Nick all the credentials he needed to apply for the ZPD as her partner. After half a year of grueling training in the academy, Nick experienced one of the proudest moments of his life; with Judy pinning the golden badge to his chest, and welcoming him to the ZPD as their first fox officer. Looking at her now, as she drove their squad car down the highway, Nick's heart swelled with fondness for Judy. She'd brought him out of the dirt and set him on track for a better life. He could never express the depth of his gratitude toward the rabbit.

"Hey Nick, you know what we should do tonight?" Judy asked as she pulled into the parking lot of the police station.

"What's that?" Nick asked, shaking his head and snapping himself from his reflection.

"We should watch Rabbity Falls. You've been saying you'd give it a chance for a month now, but you never get around to it."

"Yeah yeah, I know. It's on my To-Do list."

"You never do anything on your To-Do list!" she chided him, parking the squad car and cutting the ignition.

"Okay, okay, fine," Nick relented, prompting Judy to pump her paw in excitement, "You sure you're not using this as an excuse to spend the night at my place again?"

"What? No!" Judy refuted, "I don't spend that much time at your place, do I?"

"Today's Friday, right?" Nick lifted his paw as they walked toward the station, counting the days on his digits, "Two, three, and tonight would make four nights you've slept over."

"See? That's not so many." she replied.

"Judy, you're wasting money paying for an apartment you never sleep in."

"Well, where else am I gonna live?"

"Where indeed?" Nick asked in sarcasm, "It's not like you have a handsome gentleman who'd love for you to live with him if you wanted to." Nick took a swig from his cup of coffee, but kept his sight on Judy from the corner of his eye. The rabbit's long ears dropped, and her shoulders rose up to her neck. Nick had seen that expression enough times to know that he needed to ease up a bit. "Just offering. No pressure."

"I'll, uh… think about it," Judy replied softly, as they walked through the front doors of the station, "I'll put it on my to do list."

"Ha ha," Nick muttered. The two remained silent as they made their way through the relatively empty interior of the ZPD. Whereas the afternoons often swarmed with activity, the nights were somewhat quiet, even with the officers assigned to the graveyard shift. The vacant halls allowed him to see the healthy green shrubbery along the walls, and the door to the forensics lab at the back of the hall. The only real activity for now was a few officers huddled around Clawhauser, a large round cheetah, sitting behind the desk of the dispatch desk. The dispatch officer gave Nick and Judy a quick wave, before turning his attention back to the mammals in front of him.

"See you in a bit." Nick said to Judy, before they parted ways at the men and women's locker rooms.

Judy nodded, and disappeared through the entryway. Nick's nostrils flared a bit in worry. He hadn't meant to pressure her; he just wanted to help Judy out by offering her what he felt was a win/win for both of them. He wondered if perhaps he was rushing their relationship too much for her.

Neither Nick or Judy had shared with their friends or family the fact that they were dating. Not only did the social stigma of interspecies relationships give them something to worry about, but they also wanted to feel things out for a while before they made any big announcements. He loved it so far. So much time had passed since Nick had let anyone get that close to him, and it felt good. Judy seemed to enjoy it as well, given the fact that she'd been daring enough to share her body with him in bed the first night they'd dated. She always found excuses for them to spend time together after work, before he ever had the chance to look for any himself. Whether enjoying a meal, watching television, or rutting each other silly, they both treasured every moment spent together. The more Nick thought about it, the more he enjoyed the idea of he and Judy living under the same roof, knowing they'd come home to the same place every day, instead of having to drop her off and say goodbye until next time.

Rounding the corner, Nick spotted Officers Grizzoli and Fangmeyer in front of the locker rooms. Fangmeyer had just peeled off his red silk shirt, standing in his white briefs hugging his orange and black tiger's fur. Grizzoli sat comfortably in his sleeveless undershirt and boxers, his hefty polar bear flab hanging down his body.

"Hey Wilde," Fangmeyer greeted, reaching into his locker and pulling out his uniform on its metal hanger, "You look tired. Tough day out there?"

"Nah, nah," Nick shrugged, reaching for his own locker between the two officers and spinning the dial to unlock it, "Just the Brushtails again."

Officer Grizzoli shook his head as he unfolded his navy uniform pants. "It really makes me sad to hear about couples like that," His deep voice reverberated, "But it also makes me feel really lucky that me and Sheila haven't let that happen to us."

Nick's ears perked up to Grizzoli's comment as he unbuttoned his shirt. He turned to face the polar bear head on.

"Hey Grizz, how long you and Sheila been married?" he asked, pulling his shirt to expose the cream fur of his chest and stomach.

"Ten years last week," he replied, "And despite the times we've bumped heads, not once has she made me sleep on the couch."

"That's… pretty impressive, actually. What's your secret?"

"It's no secret really; at least, it shouldn't be," Grizzoli continued as all three of them continued dressing, "I married Sheila for a number of reasons, but the most important of them is because she's someone I trust with all my heart. I know that like me, everything she does is for both of our best interests, not just hers. I may not always understand her point of view on things, but I trust that she's got a reason for thinking a certain way. That's all that matters in the end."

Nick stood only in his heart-shaped boxers, holding a pair of black slacks in his paws. His thoughts returned to half a year ago. Following their successful arrest of Mayor Lionheart for kidnapping predators gone savage, Judy had made a poor decision to suggest the idea of predators reverting to something embedded in their biology. She'd left the town soon after, and Nick thought he'd seen the last of her. She'd returned to him two months later, finding him lounging under a bridge by himself, but turning a deaf ear to her pleas for his help to continue their investigation. Judy had broke down in tears apologizing to Nick for hurting him and the rest of the predators in Zootopia for her ignorant statement. Despite how much she'd hurt him before, Nick quickly forgave her after she'd apologized. Opening his arms and embracing her with a hug, they'd put their discourse behind them and rekindled the bond they'd developed working together in the first place.

Thinking on the past again, something clicked in his mind: before she'd returned to him, Judy had run away from Zootopia and back to her home in Bunnyborough, a notably conservative piece of the country. Judy mentioned to him that her parents had made a business venture with a fox, a local baker named Gideon, which she'd thought was very progressive of them. Still, he had his doubts that her parents had progressed enough to accept their daughter dating a fox. Maybe she didn't want to change her address, and raise questions from her family about where she was living now? If that were the case, then Judy was saving both of them a world of grief from her conservative family by keeping her own home separate from his.

"Thanks Grizz," Nick replied, slipping his legs into his pants, "That helps a lot."

"Does it now?" Fangmeyer interjected, finished dressing into his police uniform for the night shift, "Does that mean you're seeing somebody, Wilde?"

Zipping up his fly, the fur on Nick's neck stood up. He needed to choose his words carefully, as to not tip them off about the women on his mind.

"It's, uh… complicated," Nick replied, "But I'm gonna take Grizzoli's advice, and trust that she knows what's best for both of us."

"Smart move, Wilde," Grizzoli said, standing up and tapping the fox against his shoulder, "Hope things work out for the both of you."

As the two dressed officers left the locker room, Nick decided to push the worry from his mind. If Judy needed some more time to consider her living arrangements, fine. She would make the right decision for the both of them at some point, and he'd still enjoy the time they spent together until then. With a bit of emotional weight disappearing, Nick rushed to pull his shirt over his head, hoping that his emotional rubbish wasn't keeping Judy waiting for him outside of the locker room.

* * *

Inside of a darkened apartment, the lock to the front entrance clicked, and the door swung in. The automatic lights turned on once the sensors detected someone entering. Nick swung his keys along his paw, Judy following close behind. Officially off the clock, the two had changed out of their police uniforms and into more casual attire. Nick wore a purple open shirt with a gray one underneath, along with some form-fitting black slacks. Judy had on a yellow blouse with a white collar, and bleach-white jeans.

They both meandered to the living room of Nick's apartment, toward the micro-velvet sofa, parked between two linen chairs. As soon as he stepped in front of the sofa, he felt a light tug on his tail from behind. The fox grinned at the familiar sensation, looking over his shoulder to see Judy wrapping her arms around the bushy red fur, and rubbing her cheek against the black hair at the tip.

"Is that the only reason you're dating me, Carrots?" Nick asked, flicking his tail in her grasp, "So you could grope my tail whenever you want to?"

Judy uttered a soft giggle, before waltzing toward Nick. She relinquished the tail to the floor, and moved her paws to his chest. Looking forward at his gray shirt, her eyes meandered up to his face. Nick looked down into her shimmering purple eyes, a touch lighter than the shirt he wore. A few seconds passed, until Judy stood on the tips of her feet and kissed his lips. Nick's ears fell as he melted into the embrace. His paws moved up and over her arms, brushing them with care.

Judy's body shifted forward all of a sudden, her weight knocking him onto the sofa behind him. The sudden drop caught him off guard, but he recovered quickly and repositioned himself to lay back on the left arm of the couch. With her legs scooting up to straddle his waist, Judy's kiss grew more intense. She tilted her head and opened her mouth, creeping her tongue past Nick's lips and coaxing his to come out and play. His tongue pushed forward and met Judy's, and the two mingled in their practiced dance of affection. The way Judy threw herself at him confirmed what he'd told himself in the locker room: she really did care about him. This wasn't the first time Judy had advanced on him, craving some physical affection on his part. Nick found it laughable that he allowed himself to doubt her for even a moment.

Nick's paws moved off of Judy's arms and down her back. While their mouths kept busy, his claws trailed downward, until they found the back of her jeans. He felt her lower body shift from side to side as they advanced, anticipating him to move forward. Whereas he'd felt timid in the past, he knew better than to hesitate this time. His pads moved to caress each side of her rear, and give both cheeks a firm squeeze. He reveled in the cushiony feeling of her curvaceous little butt in his grasp, the excitement of it sending a charge to his groin. Nick's shaft poked up against his slacks, tapping up against Judy's behind. She seemed to notice the development in Nick's pants, as she flexed her rear back and pushed against the tent. Nick hummed in her mouth, relishing in the pleasure the weight of her hips provided him.

"Oh yeah!" Judy exclaimed, breaking the kiss off without warning. Nick's mouth hung open with his tongue out, looking up at the rabbit and wondering why she'd stopped all of a sudden, "We're supposed to watch Rabbity Falls." As Judy reached for the white remote on the glass coffee table, Nick hung his head back and groaned in a dramatic fashion. "Come on Nick, I promise you'll like it." Nick groaned again, even louder this time. "Okay, be dramatic; I'm still putting it on."

"Not cool, Carrots," Nick protested, motioning a paw over the bulge at his groin, "You can't just give me one of these, and then suddenly go 'Hey, I want to watch cartoons now!'. Can't we watch it afterwards?"

"You're gonna fall asleep afterwards," Judy said, pressing the memorized sequence of buttons to switch on Nick's Netflynx account, "Look, just watch the first episode. Twenty minutes, and then we can rut each other silly. Deal?"

"Oh, sure. Nothing gets me in the mood more than watching children's shows," Nick sassed her. Looking toward the television screen, he noticed that the loading screen remained up, the white circle spinning underneath the logo. He wondered what was taking so long for the menu to load, until the screen changed to white. The small text on the otherwise blank page read:

 _Netflynx is temporarily unavailable, due to scheduled maintenance. We apologize for the inconvenience._

 _Estimated time until completion of maintenance: unknown_

"Oh, come on! Seriously?" Judy lamented, her paws out in front of her in despair.

"Mm. Bummer," Nick muttered, a cheeky smirk on his face. Still laying back, Nick's eyes darted from Judy to the bulge at half-mast in his pants. He hoped that with one option gone, he could nudge Judy to resume where she'd left off before. Looking at the rabbit, he could see clear disappointment building within her. Not only had her ears dropped from their upright position, but her paws rubbed the center of her eyebrows as she grumbled under her breath. Nick's heart sank seeing her in such a way, and as a result, the tent in his pants did the same. Seeing her in a bad mood killed Nick's drive for anything sensual. As much as he enjoyed their sex, he wasn't selfish enough to push her into it when she was upset.

"You know, if you really want to watch it, I bet I could find it online," Nick offered.

"You're gonna pay for an episode?" Judy asked, turning to him.

"Heck no," he replied, reaching under the couch and pulling out his laptop, "I'll just find a website that streams it for free."

"That's illegal,"

"The best things in life are always illegal."

"You're a cop, Nick, you shouldn't be doing that."

"Says the cop who's friends with Mr. Bigg and his family" Judy's mouth hung open for a bit, before clamping it shut and curling her lips inward. He snagged her good, and she knew it. As much as Judy strove to be an ideal example of an honest officer of the ZPD, even she'd unintentionally collected her own dirty laundry since she'd moved to Zootopia. Having connections with the most notorious crime boss in Tundra Town was definitely something she kept buried in her closet. "Carrots, do you want to watch this or not?" he asked, opening the laptop on his coffee table.

Judy rolled her eyes and shook her head in defeat, "Alright, fine. Just do it."

Nick reached out and pressed the power button to turn his laptop on. The startup screen disappeared after a few seconds, and loaded a new image. To Nick's horror, it was a full screen video on pause, of two male wolves, a black one on the right, and a gray one on the left. The two wolves stared at each other with erotic desire, their bodies pressed together, with a distinct lack of any clothing whatsoever.

"CRAP!" Nick shouted, before slamming the cover of his laptop down. Nick sat frozen in place, his eyes wide open and staring forward at the wall. Not a word was spoken between them. The only sound was the whirr of his laptop, before it shut down from closing the lid. Nick remained still, keeping his eyes away from Judy, internally praying that she'd somehow not seen that image on his laptop screen. On the other side of the couch, Judy's face remained petrified as well, her ears upright as she processed what just happened. Eventually, her eyelids dropped halfway, and a devious smile curled along her face.

"Nick, honey?" Judy asked in a sing-song voice. Just from uttering his name, he cringed hard. She'd seen it. Of course she'd seen it; she would have had to be blind not to see it, "What was that?" she asked, turning toward him while he kept his eyes away from her.

"Uh…" Nick's brain went into overdrive as it stumbled to find a response. "Ah, va-vi-virus," he stammered, "Hack-hackers, must of, uh, hacked me. Darn them," Nick replied, drumming his digits along the cover of his closed laptop. He quickly stood up with the device in his paw, "Welp, this thing's corrupted beyond repair. I'm gonna go smash it to pieces with a hammer, be right back."

"Nick, come back here," Judy commanded as he walked away in a hurry. He stopped in his tracks at her authoritative voice, the same tone she'd used with the Brushtail couple an hour ago. His head sunk into his shoulders, before he pussyfooted back to his spot on the couch. "Look at me." Nick forced his head to turn back to Judy, shame in his eyes as he looked at her serious face.

"Look. I'm not mad at you for looking at porn," Judy began, her tone serious, but at the same time calm, "If you have different things from what we do that get you off, I'm okay with that. I'm not okay however about you keeping things from me. If this is gonna work out between us, we need to be honest with each other. If you don't feel comfortable with me knowing about… _that_ ," she said, pointing to the closed laptop, "Then that means there's a part of you that doesn't trust me. I don't want you to afraid of me." Judy nudged forward on the couch, and placed a paw over Nick's giving it a comforting squeeze. "Okay?"

Feeling the reassurance of her paw, Nick looked toward Judy's gaze. Her expression stayed soft, staring back at him with those glossy purple eyes. Nick remembered how in the locker room, he'd been given a bit of sage-like advice from Officer Grizzoli, someone who knew a bit more than he about maintaining healthy relationships.

 _She's someone I trust with all my heart. I know that like me, everything she does is for both of our best interests, not just hers._

The fox nodded his head and rolled his shoulders. Even though he felt more confident that she wouldn't chastise him for it, he still felt a twinge of embarrassment for what he was about to reveal.

"Okay, so…" Nick felt his paws tremble a little as he recounted the events in his mind, "About a month ago, I got a message on Foxbook from my old college roommate. He told me that he'd found a video of a friend of ours in some gay porn, along with the link itself. I click it just to see if it's really him, and wouldn't you know it, it was. I get a laugh out of it, and then shut it off before it gets too heavy, put it out of my mind. Well, I thought it was out of my mind, at least." As Nick told his story, Judy sat more upright, a hint of intrigue developing on her face. It seemed that she knew the direction this story was going, but wanted to hear the details of it nonetheless.

"Few days pass, and I just can't stop thinking about the fact that this guy we knew for a whole semester ended up on some porn site. I decide to look at it again, just because it won't stop bugging me. I watch past the point I stopped before, and… I don't know how to describe it, but I'm just fascinated by what I'm watching. I expected it to be cringy and stuff, but he and this other wolf he's with, they're just really, really into it. Right around when they're, uh, lubing up…" Judy tilted her head in confusion at the phrase, "Because they're gonna have buttsex, Judy." he said, feeling his insides twist as he explained it.

"Oh, yeah!" Judy replied, comprehending his statement, "Sorry, I don't really know much about that stuff. Keep going though, this is getting good."

"Anyway, when they're getting lubed up, I finally notice I've got this massive hard-on. I'm kind of embarrassed, because I've been convinced I was straight my whole life, and here I'm getting worked up over these big… brawny wolves," Nick squeezed his thighs together as he thought back to the night he'd been so transfixed on the video in question, "I try to ignore it for a few minutes, but then I toss my reserves out the window and unzip my fly. And, long-story short, my lap ends up covered in liquid shame while I'm wondering what the heck that says about me. And I've come to this site multiple times since then."

"I'll bet you have," Judy said in a teasing manner. Nick raised an eyebrow, then groaned at the pun he'd unintentionally made. Looking back to the bunny, he asked what had been on his mind since he sat down.

"So wait, you're not mad?"

"Nope. Unless you're making plans to screw a wolf behind my back, or you're doing it already?"

"No," Nick said, shaking his head in defiance. He let go of his laptop and held both of her paws in his as he looked into her eyes, "Judy, I — uh, feel a huge connection to you, more than just sex. I feel like you're my missing piece, you're the whole reason I joined the ZPD in the first place. This thing, this is just something that gets me off when you're not around. Just something different, you know?"

Nick was a practiced liar, after so many years of hustling on the streets. As the two had grown closer during Nick's police academy training, their trust for one another had grown as well. Judy knew full well that Nick would never do anything to hurt her. With his paw still in her grasp, she offered him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Nick," she said, looking up to him with affection. She rose up and placed a quick kiss on his lips. The small embrace lifted a world of weight off Nick's shoulders. The fox had braced himself for an oncoming tornado, but had only been hit by a slight breeze instead. "So… mind if I see some of it?"

While Nick didn't feel alarmed as he did before, the question made his fur stand on end even as their paws remained locked with one another.

"You want to… watch gay porn with me?" he inquired in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm kind of curious now. I want to see what gets you off when I'm not here." Nick winced as he mulled over the idea in his brain. "If that's okay with you of course?"

Nick felt uneasy as he pondered the suggestion. He'd resigned these videos to secrecy, like an addiction he felt compelled to keep hidden from anyone. He felt better knowing Judy didn't feel threatened by this recent discovery of him, but he still held some reservations about it. Looking at her face though, he could see that she just wanted to feel a little closer to him.

"What happened to Rabbity Falls?" he asked, feeling a little more chipper than a moment ago. Judy's eyes tilted to the ceiling, and she hummed as she considered her options.

"Ah… we'll watch that some other time," she replied in a casual tone, "It's just a cartoon. Come on, show me some gay wolves."

Nick chuckled at her placid response, "Alright, alright," he relented, opening his laptop up again and turning it on, "Just don't blame me if it gets awkward, okay?"

"Okay!" Judy piped with excitement. She scooted over on the couch and looked over Nick's lap, as he reopened his laptop. With hesitance, he pushed the power button on, and waited for the screen to load. He could feel his insides twisting as the image of the two naked wolves returned to their sight. The gray one on the left had his left paw up against the black one's face, his chin hovering over the other's nose. The black one's right arm ventured down below, keeping both of their erections grasped within his large paw. They had a similar shape as Nick's, but outsized him in length and width. Even with the camera focused on their genitals, there was a clear shot of their faces left at the top. The two men had their eyes locked on one another, their gazes brimming with affection.

"Aw, that's sweet," Judy murmured as she looked at the screen, "Press play, I want to see what they do."

His right arm tense, Nick clicked the mouse and the video resumed playing. The two wolves snapped to life, the black wolf licking underneath the gray chin of his partner. A delighted hum escaped the throat of the one on the left, and he angled his mouth down to meet the tongue lapping at him. His tongue extended to touch the the other a few times, before their lips came together in a tender kiss. The gray wolf lifted his other paw up, holding the black one underneath his chin. At their lap, the black paw squeezed and stroked their thick shafts from the base, all the way to the pointed tips.

Watching on, Nick could feel his face growing warm. Though he'd already seen the video, it still gave him a bit of a rush to watch the two wolves embrace each other in such a way. That rush moved down his chest and settled into his groin, making the tip of his length poke out of its furry sheath. He felt a bit of a spasm as it met resistance with his tight pants. His eyes darted from the screen to Judy, seeing her eyes still fixed to the screen in front of them. He felt reassured that she wasn't bothered by the sights in front of her, instead being quite interested. A bit of tension left his shoulders, and he returned his attention to the wolves in the video.

The black wolf advanced onto his gray partner, eliciting a surprised giggle from him as he pinned him to the bed. The one on top pulled his mouth away, and lowered it underneath his chin. He began to lick his gray neck with vigor. The bottom wolf tilted his head back and emitted a soft moan, his hips pushing upwards on reflex.

As he kept his eyes on the video, Nick's ears perked up the sound of a zipper pulling down. He looked to his right to see Judy with her paws on her pants, pulling them and her panties down past her knees, and kicking them to the floor. With her feet on the couch and her legs spread open, her paw quickly ran down her lower belly. Judy let out a soft, pleasured sigh as her middle digit ran up and down the pink crease between her legs, a faint wet squelch emanating with each stroke of her lower lips. Nick's eyes remained locked on her, eventually drawing her attention back to him.

"Sorry, am I bothering you?" she asked, closing her legs and crossing her arms over her lap, in a poor attempt to cover herself.

"No, no not at all," Nick replied, "Just kind of surprised. Didn't think this would get you in the mood."

"I'm kind of surprised myself. Just the passion between them both. It's like they're these big, masculine hunks, but they're not afraid to show some emotion." As Judy enjoyed the video before her, her legs opened up again and she resumed petting her wet crevasse.

Nick's eyes widened as he absorbed the situation. Judy's arousal had emerged so suddenly, his nose hadn't time to detect it until now. He sniffed the zesty sweetness of her musk wafting through the air. It had an immediate effect on his body, pushing his erection to an even higher tension. Looking back at him, Judy noticed the tent in his slacks. Her teeth bore down on her bottom lip, and her unoccupied paw reached out to it. She took hold of the bulge, and it throbbed within her grip. Feeling its liveliness, Judy looked up at him with a sultry grin and half-lidded eyes.

"Want me to help you with that?"she asked him, her thighs squeezing around the paw between them.

"Y-yeah, oh yeah," Nick replied, his hips feeling the urge to rock forward, "Just one thing really quick. Want to put a different video on, one I haven't seen in awhile."

"Heh, you got a stash of favorites, Mr. Wilde?" Nick's ears slumped as he moved the mouse to a bookmark tab in the browser window. " Oh… right. Sorry, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad."

"It's fine," Nick reassured her, clicking on one of the links. A new tab opened, the title at the top, with a video at the center. As the video loaded, Nick moved his paws down toward his fly. Before he could touch the zipper, Judy's paws batted them away.

"I got it," Judy said, moving up to her knees and pulling the zipper down, "Just lay back and relax, okay?"

Caught by surprise, Nick complied, laying his head back against the armrest of his sofa. Judy's paws moved to undo the button at the top of his fly, and then crept to his waistline. She snuck her digits under the waist of his boxers, then circled around to his backside. Nick pushed his hips up as she tugged his pants and underwear down, sliding them past his groin, all the way off of his feet. Tossing them to the side, Judy looked on at Nick's erection set free.

The mass stood upright, its flesh red and veiny, the head pointed like a fine spear. Judy kept her head level with the shaft in front of her. Her naked buttocks rose a bit higher than her head, her gray tail lifted up with enticement. Her right paw slithered up his thigh, sliding back to her prime target and grasping the flesh herself, just above the round knot still hidden in its furry sheath.

With another rush of enticement, Nick felt his length throb in her grip. Judy had quickly learned the finer details of a good paw job, and her skill only increased over time and practice. She'd become so good at the trade that his cock flexed in eager anticipation of the release soon to come. As her paw began to move up and down at a slow pace, their ears rose up to the sound coming from Nick's laptop. The video he'd clicked before finished buffering, and the sound of shuffling emanated from the speakers. The two turned their heads toward the laptop, Judy's grip still on Nick's length even as she watched. The screen depicted the face of a white wolf. All they could see of him was his wide brown eyes, and his black nose sniffing at the screen.

 _Is it on?_ A voice asked from behind.

 _Yeah, it's on._ The wolf replied.

 _Is it recording?_

 _Yup._

 _You're sure?_

 _Positive. I see the light blinking._

 _That's what you said last time, and it turned out to be the battery light._

 _It's not the battery this time, I swear!_

 _I'm gonna check anyway. Last thing I want is for us to have our best session, and end up with nothing._ Nick and Judy watched as the camera focus changed, shifting over to a wolf with bright blue eyes and brown fur. _Huh. Guess you were right, it is recording._

 _Ha! Told ya it wasn't the battery._

 _Yeah yeah, whatever. Get over here so I can recharge your battery._

 _You gonna give me the double-A?_

 _You know it. And it's gonna keep going, and going, and going._

Judy's grip ceased its movements on Nick's shaft for a moment, listening to the two wolves joke around with each other. Her mouth twisted into a trembling grin, before she burst out laughing, burying her head against his thigh.

"What am I watching, Nick?"

"Two of the biggest dum-dum's on the planet," Nick replied with a chuckle. The bit of humor from the couple onscreen put his mind more at ease, even more so seeing Judy enjoy it as well. "That's what I like about this site; all amateur videos, real couples uploading home recorded videos. None of that fakey scripted stuff they put in porno movies."

"Ugh, I know what you mean," Judy replied, keeping his paw stroking up and down Nick's length. The fox's eyes widened as he looked down his belly toward her.

"Do you now?" Nick asked with intrigue, "And how do you know that, pray-tell?"

"How do you think I know?"

"Hey, I'm in no position to judge," Nick assured her, his hips flexing in response to her strokes, "I'm just surprised a cinnamon bun like you watched porn before tonight."

"I am a cinnamon bun, Nick" Judy replied, brushing her thumb against the underside of his shaft, and moving her mouth over the tip, "That's why I like being covered in your sticky glaze." Judy enveloped the tip of his cock into her mouth, and Nick felt her tongue slide underneath it.

"N-Nice…" Nick muttered, melting into Judy's embrace. He could feel the vibrations of her giggle as she kept her mouth snug around his length. Her mouth began to move up and down in a gentle rhythm, her lips and tongue giving an easy upward tug as they pulled upward. When she pushed back down, a strong pulse rang through Nick's body. A deep moan escaped his mouth, and his right leg twitched at the same time his groin did. Judy shimmied her hips from side to side, the excitement of Nick's reactions building up within her loins as well. With her mouth still encompassing him, her eyes looked to the side at the glow of the computer screen. Nick looked over as well, seeing the two wolves in a similar position as they. The brown wolf sat on the edge of their bed, his body upright with the head of the white wolf in his lap. His partner's mouth slid up and down his dark red length, moving at a rapid pace. After a few seconds, Judy lifted her head and released Nick's shaft with a wet pop.

"Okay, this might sound crazy," Judy began,focusing hard on the screen, her paw regripping Nick's wet shaft, "Is it me, or do these guys look familiar?"

Nick had to push to regain his composure. Judy's oral ministrations had proven more than effective on him, bringing his arousal to a level that took its toll on his senses. He watched the screen for several seconds, seeing the white wolf pull his maw off of his partner. The brown wolf held his chin within his paw, his digits scratching at his partner's fur and eliciting an darling smile from him.

"Okay, now that you mention it… you're right," Nick admitted, "They do look kind of familiar."

"Right? I feel like we've seen them before." Judy's eyes remained on the screen, her brow furrowing as she studied the two wolves buried in one another's embrace. Her paw remained on Nick's erection, but its pace had slowed to a halt. Nick's eyes moved from the rabbit, to the screen, and back to the rabbit again.

"Uh… Judy?" he asked, his fleshy mass throbbing with need.

"Yeah, hang on, just give me a sec," she reasoned, still looking at the laptop, "It's right on the tip of my…" Judy's eyes widened in an instant. Just from her expression alone, Nick could tell she'd hit upon an idea. "Oh! That's them!"

"Who?" Nick asked, more than curious.

"The guards!" she exclaimed, "Outside of the asylum, when we were looking for Manchas. Remember, the white one almost caught you?"

Nick looked at the screen again, and thought back to that night more than a year ago. The two had tracked down one of their leads to an abandoned asylum, suspiciously surrounded by a team of wolves acting as security guards. One of them had almost detected Nick through his keen sense of smell, until he'd heard Judy emit a wolf-like howl through the air. It did well enough to fool the guard, as it spurned him to respond with a howl of his own, spurning the rest of the team near the castle to answer the call. Their guard dropped, she and Nick managed to dash by undetected, and continue their investigation.

Reminiscing over the details of that night, Nick looked at the two wolves in their bed on his laptop. He had to look close and study their faces. Eventually, Nick made the connection. The naked wolves in bed were indeed the same wolf who'd almost caught him that night.

"I'll be darned," Nick replied, impressed, "That's them. Good eye you got there, Carrots."

"Ha! I knew it," Judy exclaimed in triumph, resuming the pace of her paw along Nick's rod, "Man, how weird is that? Someone else you know in your favorite porn video."

"Heh, 'know' might be saying a little much," Nick affirmed, leaning his head back as the pleasurable sensation returned to his groin. He couldn't believe he'd never recognized them until now; he'd been so infatuated with their naked bodies, he'd never connected what they looked like dressed in black trenchcoats. This new information didn't hinder his enjoyment of them by any means; he still reveled in the sight of their toned bodies pressed against each other.

A few seconds passed, and the brown wolf on screen pulled a bottle of white liquid from out of the camera's view. Gary rolled over onto his stomach, then lifted his haunches into the air in a submissive manner. His partner gripped the left side of Gary's butt, and pushed it to the side. He turned the bottle over, and the sticky liquid from inside poured out, dribbling onto the flesh of the hole between his cheeks.

"Mmmmh!" Nick groaned as a spasm rocked through his lap. In response, he felt Judy's digits tickle him at the base of his erection.

"I gotta admit, I'm surprised," Judy commented, running her thumb up and down the underside of his length, "I didn't think you'd be the type to enjoy backdoor fun like that."

"M-me neither," Nick whispered, making an effort to keep his arousal under control, "I always thought it sounded gross, but seeing it for myself… oh, man."

"You ever try it yourself?"

"No, not rea — no," Nick corrected himself in a hurry.

"You hesitated," Judy replied with a curt smile.

"Well, okay, sometimes when I'm… you know," Nick fumbled through his words with embarrassment, "Jacking off, sometimes I'll, uh… touch it."

Judy's eyebrow lifted with intrigue in response. "Oh really?" she asked, her eyes darting down for a moment, "You mean like… this?"

All at once, a new sensation made its presence on Nick's body. He could hardly see from the angle he looked from. Underneath his erection still in the rabbit's paw, Judy had her other paw over Nick's buttcrack. Her digit extended outward, pushing between the space and against the warm exterior of his anus. The contact accelerated the pleasure he'd already felt prior, making it swell and course up through his chest and his throat.

"Aaah!" Nick's voice shot up to a falsetto as he moaned out loud. His paws darted up to his mouth, in a vain attempt to hide what he'd just released. A wide grin spread over Judy's face, her tail lifting higher for a brief moment.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, easing back from the spot she'd just touched, "That really does work. Interesting…" As Judy ran her touch along the warm rim, her own behind swayed with zest. The wet fluid from her arousal made her spreading pink labia glisten and shine, while soaking the surrounding white fur between her legs. Nick forced his lips shut, keeping his moan from escaping his mouth. His hindquarters flexed with the rhythm of her push, relishing in the rush it provided.

"God, Judy…" Nick whispered, his hips creeping up from the sofa, "I can't believe you're doing that."

"You can't?" Judy asked, puzzled, "Why's that so hard to believe?"

Nick winced as he thought over the best way to phrase the question, cringing at wording it wrong. "It, uh… doesn't gross you out?"

"Pfft, no!" Judy retorted with a laugh, "Nick, I touch my own once or twice a day. Touching yours isn't any different."

Nick was dumbfounded by the bluntness of Judy's response. He shook his head to clear his mind of the image her suggestion conjured, and focused instead on how lucky he was to have a woman like Judy as his girlfriend. She was smart, funny, tough, and excellent at her job. She had a heart bigger than her feet, and devoted it to caring for the citizens of Zootopia, with Nick at the top of her priority list. On top of that, she accepted a fetish he'd kept hidden for weeks, and even embraced it. Nick's heart lept into his throat as he leaned back and relished in the pleasure her paws provided, both in his lap, and down between his hindquarters.

"You ever wonder what it'd be like?" Judy asked as her paws continued to work him over.

"Hm?" Nick moaned in response.

"I mean, if you weren't just watching it on your computer, like if you were with one of those wolves? Or, two of them?"

Nick gasped at the suggestion, half in shock, half in arousal.

"Judy, no!" he responded, his legs tightening while his erection throbbed, "I — I'm with you. I wouldn't do something like that behind your back; you're too important to me."

"I know, I know, I believe you," Judy assured him, leaning forward and kissing the tip of his cock, "What if I was okay with it though?"

"S-seriously?"

"Yeah. What if I met them ahead of time, and gave my approval of it? Maybe I could sit to the side and watch, if that didn't bother you?"

Nick's mind raced at the thought. Looking to the scene on his laptop, he watched the two wolves. The video had long passed the point where the brown wolf had penetrated Gary from behind, now pummeling his backside for all it was worth. His girth slipped in and out of Gary's passage, wet sloppy noises ringing out with each thrust. He imagined himself in a similar scenario, with them running their big paws over his own body. He pictured Judy nearby, watching on as the two giants manhandled him with their big paws, her tongue hanging out as she rubbed her own pussy with excitement from what she witnessed.

"Then, you could enjoy the feeling of those big, strong wolves pressing you down," Judy taunted, running her digit around the rim of his hole in circles, "And after they get you all prepped up, you'd lift your cute little butt up in the air, and they'd slide that big, thick meat right in between your furry cheeks." As Judy whispered to him, she pushed her digit forward just a bit. It breached the surface of his hole just enough to spread it open without going too deep. It was enough to make his arousal skyrocket beyond his control.

"Oh god, Judy, I'm gonna cum!" Nick exclaimed, his lower body trembling. He knew he couldn't hold it back for much longer; he was moments from bursting. He used what little reservation left to give Judy a chance to cover the tip of his length with her mouth.

Looking down at her, the rabbit made no attempt to gobble his length. Instead, she pressed it flat against his stomach, with the flaring tip pointed right at his face.

"You know, if you had one of those big bad wolves in front of you, they'd probably want to paint your face," she teased, massaging the underside of his shaking length, "They'd point it right at you, and spray it right on your face. All that warm, sticky fluid would coat your head, and drip off of your face while you lapped it up from your lips."

Nick's heart raced as he looked at the daunting erection pointed at him. He only then realized what she was doing. She'd turned his own loaded pistol against him, and it would fire on him whether he was ready for it or not. All her taunts ran through his mind, as he pictured a wolf's cock in front of his face, shooting his seed all over him.

Nick had never felt his own semen anywhere else besides his own lap before. He usually found the idea repulsive, wanting to keep the mess contained and out of his view. With his knot pushing out of his sheath, his expulsion neared critical mass, ready to blow at any second. Now, even though the idea filled him with fear, he also felt a lingering urge to know what it felt like. In the final seconds of his reserve, Nick let loose a shrill moan of ecstasy.

"Haaaaa! Ahhh-nnngh!" His hips reared back against the sofa cushion, and a thick white spurt of fluid erupted from the tip of his shaft. It sailed through the air, and landed all along the front of his body. His wet cum soaked the surface of his eyebrow, his cheek, and his mouth, along with the front of his purple shirt. "Oh god! Aaaah!" Nick wailed at the rush of the release coursing through his loins, his back arching from the sofa and lifting Judy up slightly.

"Whoa, nelly!" Judy exclaimed, holding onto Nick's lap and keeping herself steady. Even with her upper body half a foot off the couch, she maintained her grip on his shaft as it trembled and sputtered. Eventually, his penis emptied and ceased its twitching, though Nick's body still remained arced above the couch, "Whew, that was a big one!" She kept her paws at his groin and his backside, giving the softest of contact to them to milk the final waves of his orgasm out. Nick continued to moan, keeping his back up from the sheer force of his release. "Alright, let's get you down. Easy, easy…" Judy coaxed him as his whimpers became more feeble.

She guided him down with care, his body becoming less tense as the seconds ticked by. His pounding heart began to slow as her paws stroked his cream underbelly. Nick's thoughts were a jumbled mess. All his mind could focus on was the pleasure his body experienced, and how thankful he felt that Judy had given it to him.

"Atta boy, deep breaths. There you go," Judy whispered as she kept her paws on him. Nick's chest rose and fell, his eyes remaining shut from the lingering orgasmic waves coursing through him. Eventually, he relaxed enough to ease his back down, until it made contact with the couch again. Judy crawled up his body, laying down on his front with her arms crossed over his chest. Nick could feel Judy's tongue lap against the cum on his chin while his eyes remained closed.

"I can't believe that just happened," Nick muttered, still a bit winded.

"Did it feel good?" Judy asked between licking his sticky face.

"That felt amazing," Nick replied.

"That's what matters then."

"You sure you don't think I'm weird?" Nick asked with a frail tone of voice.

"Nick, I don't think you're weird," Judy replied with encouragement, "There's nothing wrong with being curious. I told you I think it's kind of sweet."

A weak smile formed on Nick's lips in response, as Judy's paw rubbed the side of his neck. "Thank you," he whispered, leaning his head into her embrace. His dark purple nose sniffed at the air, still catching whiffs of her arousal. "Darn it. I really want to get you off to repay the favor."

Judy responded with a warm smile and an amused giggle. "I don't think you have enough energy for that right now." she said, eliciting a disappointed groan from him.

"Sorry." he grumbled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad. I'm glad I got to see you enjoy yourself so much. You're so sweet when you're swimming in the afterglow like this." Judy reached up and stroked his ears, eliciting a soft giggle from the fox as he basked in her ministrations. "How about we get you to bed, and you can repay the favor some other time, alright?"

"Alright," Nick responded, fighting to remain somewhat conscious.

Still bottomless, Judy managed to lift Nick up from the couch with one of his arms around her shoulders. The wetness from her loins had seeped down her fur, dampening the grayness between her thighs. Despite her soaked and throbbing labia, Judy remained steadfast in hobbling Nick toward his bedroom. His thoughts remained all over the place, but Nick reflected on Judy for the moment. She'd spent the last year lifting him up out of his squalor on the streets; it seemed only fitting that she carried him now. They limped across the living room and into his bedroom, Judy easing the fox into his black bed with matching sheets. It took some effort, but Judy managed to strip Nick's shirt off before easing him into the covers of the bed.

"Judy?" Nick asked, before she had a chance to stand up.

"Yeah?"

"I…" Nick began, trailing off for a moment. Fighting to stay awake, he gazed up at the small rabbit looking over him with a warm smile. Here she was again looking out for him, as she'd done for over a year now. Before and after he'd become an officer, she had and always would have his back. He'd fought all his life to keep up his emotional barriers, but she'd burrowed right under them and nestled herself closer to him than anyone. His chest welled up with affection as he gazed up at Judy.

"You're… awesome." Nick muttered, losing energy as buried his head deeper into his pillow.

Judy beamed at him, then leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Nick." she said, rubbing the fox's neck as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nick's bedroom door remained closed, to block the noises coming from the living room and waking him up. The living room room itself was illuminated with a small light coming from the laptop on the coffee table. Seated on the couch in front of the computer was Judy, still without pants, her head leaning on the armrest and her eyes glued to the screen. The bottom of her shirt rested above her breasts, her left arm crossed over with her paw pinching and rubbing the nipple of her right breast. Her right paw found solace between her sturdy thighs, her digits plunged deep within her soaking vaginal opening. The roundness of her digits gave her opening a gratifying stretch, keeping the curvy outlines of her pink labia spread as they hugged the girth flexing within.

Judy didn't masturbate often. In fact, she'd only gone about it a total of three times before now. She'd never had a chance to experiment in her conservative home in Bunnyborough, her parents able to hear even the smallest creak anywhere in the house. Once she'd begun her relationship with Nick in Zootopia, she'd used the freedom of living on her own to explore her body when by herself.

"Ahh… ah… mm…." Judy hummed under her breath, as her paw went to work between her legs. She dug her digits into her opening, moving them back and forth to give her outer lips the pleasurable stretch they craved. She'd plunge further and flex upwards, dabbing at the swollen mass inside. The contact made her tummy jump as her arousal gained an overwhelming upheaval. She pulled her digits out and lifted them to her inflated clitoris, pushing on the button and twirling it in upward circles. Her mouth opened and her tongue hung out, the tingling sensation crawling up her privates and into her lower belly. Her eyes closed as her arousal grew more and more, slowly approaching the summit.

Judy curled her mouth, and forced her touch away from the throbbing nub. She had to fight the temptation of pushing even more and hitting her climax early. She let her wet digits descend, and rubbed the surface of her flexing butthole. The round orifice felt just a bit damp, soaked from the wetness of her vagina trailing down her perineum. While not quite as arousing as touching the region above it, Judy grinned at the soothing sensation it provided. An exquisite tickle crawled up her stomach as she slipped her touch in and out of her butthole. With her left paw still pulling at her right nipple, her arousal dropped to a controllable level. The drop in excitement allowed her eyes to open and continue watching the glow of the laptop ahead of her.

It was the same video she and Nick watched several minutes ago. She'd rewound the video to the point that they'd stopped paying attention and focused on each other instead. Gary's brown partner had just finished lubing up the orifice between his white hindquarters, pulling his digit out with a wet pop. He'd teased his partner with the girth of his fat erection nestled over his crack, making the white wolf whimper in need as he pushed his backside against it. The brown wolf finally relented his teasing, and stabbed the fleshy crater with the tip of his length. It slipped inside with ease, stretching Gary out and making him howl with pleasure.

The act brought a bounty of excitement to Judy, who drew her touch back to her slippery lower lips. She kept her digits on both sides, spreading her vagina and letting it flex a few times, secreting more of its wet arousal. She watched the screen, seeing the brown wolf pummel his hips into Gary's backside with a slow, even pace. The white wolf cooed underneath, his ears down in submission as he reveled in the joy filling his posterior.

Judy winced through her teeth as another surge coursed through her body. She began to see why Nick enjoyed these videos so much. Gary and the other wolf had intimidating bodies, toned builds with an impressive height to match. The sight of such masculine bodies engaged in something so passionate and tender made for a contrast that she relished in. The rabbit squeezed the whole of her right breast, and brought her digits together, pushing them inside her caverns flexed her touch upward with a firm press as she watched the white wolf tilt his head up toward the ceiling in reaction to the wolf behind him.

Watching the two wolves on screen, her thoughts wandered back to the conversation she'd had with Nick. Judy meant it when she said she'd be okay with Nick engaging in such activities with her approval. She also realized the unlikeliness of such an occurrence ever taking place. Nonetheless, she still took joy in fantasizing about such a thing. As she slipped her digits in an out of her opening, she imagined Nick in the current place of Gary.

She envisioned Nick on all fours, bent over with his big bushy tail lifted up in front of the brown wolf twice his size. He'd moan like crazy, his cute little butt filled up with a massive wolf dick. Judy gasped as her digits flexed up inside her again, pushing against the swelling mass behind her clitoris. A rapid surge pushed through her loins as she kept fantasizing about her boyfriend's butt ravaged by such a large mammal. The wolf would sneak his paw down under his belly, and give Nick a pawjob while he thrusted into his backside. Nick would keep making feeble little noise, responding to the pleasure at both sides. She'd see his legs tensing up as his arousal built towards a summit in his trembling shaft.

That was it. Judy couldn't take it anymore. The thought of Nick manhandled by Gary's boyfriend became too much for her to handle. She needed to cum this instant. Pulling her digits out of her caverns, she raced them to the swelling nub above her, pushing back and forth against it with ferocious speed.

"Ahhh!" Judy squealed involuntarily, before forcing her mouth shut. Even with Nick's bedroom door closed, Judy didn't trust it to shut out the noise of her unrestrained moans and screams of pleasure. Fighting to keep control of her voice, she continued to mash her clitoris at an unrelenting pace. Under the pressure of her digit pressing against the fleshy nub, her thoughts remained locked on her fantasy. As Nick's arousal approached its summit, the wolf inside him would release his own load first. He'd push further, his knot emerging and slipping inside Nick's rectum. The fox would yelp in pleasure as he felt it snap, before the mass expanded and shot it's messy load inside him.

As Judy imagined Nick's butt filled with wolf cum, it broke her own resolve. She felt an intense surge course through her loins and she kept her digits glued to the throbbing button. She would blow in a matter of seconds. With what little time she had left, she removed her let paw from her breast and shot it up to her closed mouth. With her eyes shut tight, she let the dam break all at once.

"Mmmmf!" Judy whimpered behind her closed mouth, her thighs locking around her wrist still clamped against her pussy, "Mmm, mmm, mmmnh!" Judy's body shook as a torrent of palpitations ravaged her. The sheer force of them made it slightly painful to keep her screams locked within her throat and chest. The feeling remained at its summit for half a minute, before the pressure finally began to relent. Her thighs remained closed around her paw, cutting off some of the circulation as a result. Her brain turned to mush for a moment, her eyes seeing green and purple stars behind her closed lids. Her open mouth curled into a dazed smile as she fought for air, and swam in the comforting afterglow.

Several minutes passed, and Judy regained enough strength to force her legs open. She felt tiny needles course through her sleeping paw as she shook it around, easing the flow of blood back into it. While she enjoyed her romps with Nick much more, what she'd just experienced was easily her most powerful solo orgasm. And it was all due to a fetish Nick had been brave enough to reveal to Judy just that night.

With a tired yawn, Judy stretched her arms over her head. She looked forward to crawling into bed beside the sleeping fox in the other room, and enter snoozeland right beside him. She reached forward and grabbed the cover of the laptop, pushing it down to close it.

Before the screen met the keyboard, Judy's movement froze in place. Though still a bit winded from her orgasm, her brows furrowed in thought.

"Hmm…" she pondered, her lower lip raising as she mulled over something. Her eyes looked toward the bedroom door, and back to Nick's computer. With a click of her tongue, she opened the laptop again, closing the tab with the gay wolves video and opening a new one to the front page of Zoogle News. Her digits tacked away on the keyboard as she typed in her query.

 _Cliffside Asylum, security guard, Gary_


	2. Sniffing Each Other Out

Nick Wilde stood in the men's locker room of Savannah Central's police department, only dressed in his blue boxers with a pair of faded jeans in his paws. Two days prior, his mind weighed heavy with doubts about himself and his relationship with Judy Hopps. Slipping his slender legs into his pants, Nick felt anything but discouraged today. The only negative thought poking at his mind was that things in his life were going suspiciously well, and that life might be winding up to throw him a curveball to knock it all out of place. He tried not to dwell on the idea though; spending so much of the past year with Judy influenced his outlook on life for the better. Buttoning his pants snug around his waist and zipping the fly up, Nick reaffirmed the possibility that he'd entered a new phase of his life, one that held more promise than spending every day hustling the citizens of Zootopia.

After pulling his red polo shirt over his head and arms, Nick stepped toward the exit. Along the way, he saw Officer Delgato rounding the corner. The two exchanged a familiar fist-bump as they passed one another, Delgato sitting down to change out of his uniform for the evening as well.

Outside, he surveyed the large, relatively quiet, space of the ZPD's main hall. The scene was typical for the evening, when most officers traded shifts for the rays of the evening sun leaked through the enormous windows and onto the white ceramic floor, giving a soft orange glow to the entire room. Nick's eyes focused on the dispatch area at the center of the room, commandeered by Clawhauser, munching on a slice of pizza in his paw. The cheetah babbled on to the rabbit standing several feet below the top of the desk. Judy had already dressed out of her uniform and into her casual wear: a gray shirt with the shoulders of her black sports bra poking out of the neck, and dark form-fitting yoga pants enveloping her lower body. Judy's attention seemed divided between the cheetah's conversation, and typing away at the phone in her paws.

"So I said 'Girl, you are too good for him, you best leave his tail on the curb and look anywhere but back'," Clawhauser proclaimed with sass, before chomping on the slice of pizza in his grasp, "Oh, hey Nick," he said, clocking the fox's presence. "You and Judy have plans tonight?"

"No, not really," Nick replied with nonchalance, "Why, what's up?"

"Well, I wondered if you guys wanted to join us at the Pride Lands for a few drinks," Clawhauser explained. Judy's head turned up from her cellphone, a hint of dismay in her expression, "I don't get off for another hour, but Delgato and the others are heading over there right now."

Nick's face lit up at the suggestion. He realized he hadn't joined their excursions for a few months, since he and Judy had started dating. He was more than happy to spend all that time with Judy instead, but he resolved it would make a good point for them to return to their bigger social circle. Aside from alleviating suspicions of their absence, it would be nice to catch up with their friends again.

"What do you say Carrots?" Nick asked Judy, still looking between he and the cheetah with her phone in her paws, "You wanna go tear it up with the wild bunch?"

"That sounds like fun, Clawhauser, but…" Judy trailed off, putting her phone in her black drawstring backpack , "Me and Nick are going to Bug-Burga."

Nick cocked his head to the side, his face twisting in confusion. "We are?" he asked.

"Yeah! Remember Nick, you've been wanting to go for a long time?"

Judy stared forward at Nick with a plastered smile and bright, insisting eyes. Had Nick not grown closer to Judy than anyone else in the past year, he might not have recognized the intent behind her facade. Familiarity told him that she knew they'd never made such plans, but she needed him to play along for the moment.

"Uh, oh, yeah!" Nick said, shaking his head and putting his palm to his temple, "Can't believe I forgot; I've been hankering for a Bug-Burga for a while." Clawhauser responded with an extravagant gasp, catching Nick by surprise.

"Oh, sorry," the cheetah said, regaining his composure, "It's just that it's not often that you see prey animals go with predators to places like Bug-Burga, unless they're really really close." Clawhauser's brow lowered as his eyes darted back and forth between the fox and the rabbit. "Are you guys dating?"

Nick felt the fur on the back of his neck stand up. Nobody in the ZPD knew of he and Judy's relationship. They both knew that the majority of Zootopia still frowned upon the idea of interspecies relationships, thus they took great care to hide it from their coworkers. Even though Clawhauser had no real proof, Nick still felt twinge of fear in his gut that his accusations had unknowingly hit him close to home. Nick was just about to respond, before Judy interjected.

"Gosh darn it Clawhauser, you're one astute detective," Judy remarked, "I was gonna propose to Nick at his favorite restaurant. Even talked to the staff ahead of time to have the ring hidden in his order of fries."

"I knew it!" Clawhauser screamed, standing up from his chair and pointing to her in a fit of hysteria. After his exclamation, Nick noticed a sudden drop in volume of the surrounding area. He turned his head left and right, seeing that the entirety of the ZPD had stopped in their tracks, their eyes locked on the three animals near the dispatch chatter and commotion of the room came to a halt,except for a small cough from one of the many animals staring at them.

"Wait… are you being serious, or funny?" Clawhauser asked Judy.

"Nick, we should probably get going before traffic builds up," Judy advised, ignoring the cheetah.

"Oh come on!" Clawhauser pleaded as the pair walked away, "I won't judge, I promise! I just gotta know!" With the two of them gone, the dispatch officer slumped back in his chair with an annoyed groan. Nick and Judy remained silent, only exchanging confident stares at one another until they reached Nick's Furrari in the parking lot.

"Pretty impressive, Carrots," Nick complimented as he unlocked the car doors, "That is probably the most convincing bluff I've ever seen you pull off."

"What can I say? I learned from the best," she fired back with a grin.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." The two lowered themselves into the seats of the car, before Nick revved up the engine. "Though I gotta say, I'm still pondering over how I forgot about wanting a Bug Burga so bad. I hope I'm not getting alzheimer's." Judy heaved an sigh in response.

"Okay, I know, I kind of sprung that on you out of nowhere," Judy admitted, "I just wanted to do something nice for you, so I thought I'd treat you to dinner."

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Doesn't always have to be an occasion to do something thoughtful, you know?"

"Aw, that is nice of you," Nick replied, "Though to be fair, Clawhauser does kind of have a point. Places like Bug Burga are pretty much pred-only. They don't refuse prey or anything, there's just not much of a reason for them to go there. You might get some odd stares if you go in with me."

Judy gave a dismissive shrug. "I got some stares when I first joined the ZPD. I still do now and then." Judy turned to face Nick with a warm smile. "I'll put up with it for you."

Nick felt his heart swell for a moment as he looked at the rabbit next to him. "I'm touched, Judy. Thanks," he said with sincerity. He leaned across the glove compartment at the center and held her chin with his paw, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Judy relaxed her face, melting into his embrace with her head leaning back just a bit. "Alright, let's get going." After relinquishing her face, he pulled out of the parking lot of the ZPD. Merging onto the interstate, Nick reached his paw to the center console, pressing the round volume button in and turning the radio on. The last few notes of the previous song faded out, before a series of electronic whirrs and swipes took their place.

"Classic — CLASSIC — Classic jams," a smooth and raspy voice announced over the noise, "ZTTP Ninety-Nine Point Nine; here's another blast from the past, to get you through after-work traffic." The song began with an uptempo reggae guitar, making Nick's ears fly up as he recognized the tune. While he felt a rush of excitement at its familiarity,a slight feeling of disappointment accompanied it as well.

"Oh, no," Nick groaned, leaning his head back but keeping his eyes on the road, "When did this song get old enough for the classic channel?"

"This song sounds so familiar…" Judy uttered, her eyes drifting upwards as she listened to the track.

 _Someday_

 _When my life has passed me by_

 _I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me_

"You were probably four when this song came out, youngster," Nick teased, his shoulders moving from side to side in step with the music, "I remember when these guys first came out; I would always have this song on in my room."

"Really?" Judy asked, lifting an eyebrow and flashing a smirk, "Didn't peg you for a boy band type."

"What? Boyband? These guys aren't a boyband, they're metal."

 _Just close your eyes and I'll take you there_

 _This place is warm without a care_

 _We'll take a swim in the deep blue sea_

 _I go to leave as you reach for me_

Judy curled her mouth inward as she listened to the lyrics, her eyes fixed on Nick with an unconvinced stare.

"... It's funk-metal," he uttered in a meek tone, "Yes that's a real genre, don't give me that look."

"Whatever," Judy said with a soft chuckle, letting Nick enjoy singing the song from his youth. A short car ride later and soon after the song ended, Nick pulled off of the highway and across a few roads until they reached a small establishment in front of some taller buildings. A large red sign reading "Bug Burga" stood at the very top, the dimly lit letters above a picture of a burger patty nestled between two sesame buns. The exterior had a rustic and worn appearance, its white paint peeling and chipped in various places. From the looks of it, the size of the diner was not much bigger than a trailer truck.

"Oh my god," Judy uttered as she observed the diner, "It looks old as dirt."

"Sure does," Nick replied casually, "That's the thing about diners though; it's the ones that look scary on the outside that have the best food in town."

"Yeah, okay, you got a point. That's how most of the places in Bunnyborough look. I guess it's just been so long since I moved here, I forgot what that looked like." Nick kept his focus on Judy as she looked over the establishment. Her ears clung to the back of her head, and her paws gripped her yoga pants. Nick knew better than to assume just the appearance was the main cause of her nerves.

"Judy, you don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable," he reminded her, "It won't hurt my feelings."

Judy turned to look at him, putting a smile on to try and hide her worry. She realized that Nick wasn't buying her facade though. Her little nostrils flaring a bit, she lifted her paws up to her face and rubbed her cheeks.

"I'll be okay, Nick," she assured him, and herself, "I want to do this, even if it's a little scary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Judy nodded, "Let's do it."

"Alrighty," Nick concluded, turning the keys and switching his engine off. The two exited the car and walked to the front door. It was subtle, but Nick could still sense a bit of tension as she walked beside him. It felt a little strange to see Judy in such a state. She'd faced prejudice for most of her life, even moreso when she'd joined the ZPD as its first rabbit officer, and met those hurdles with an unyielding will of confidence and determination. After overcoming such difficult trials, why was she so afraid of a pred-only burger joint? Nick resolved not to pester her about it anymore; she'd made her decision, and he didn't want to keep agitating her like he was her dad. He decided he'd keep an eye on her and escort her out if her nerves got out of paw.

The two walked into the front entrance, seeing a number of predators sitting on the side of the area in wait for a table. The sound of the door opening caught the attention of a badger, a ferret and a bear, all turning their heads to see the newcomers. Nick saw their eyes widen in surprise as they looked beside him, bewildered at the appearance of a bunny in such a place. Judy kept her eyes to the ceiling, trying her best not to make eye contact with anyone around her. Their eyes darted back and forth between she and Nick, the gears in their minds working to connect the dots. Nick shot them an unamused glare, prompting them to shrug and return to their phones in their palms. Nick heard approaching footsteps, and turned to see an athletic female bobcat stepping toward the front podium before looking at the new arrivals.

"Hi there, table —" the bobcat paused as her own eyes fell on Judy, her face reflecting the same expression the waiting guests had flashed them. She shook her head and regained the professional smile she'd previously worn. "Table for two?"

"Yeah," Nick replied, "Do you know how long the wait is?"

"Actually, we're meeting someone here," Judy replied, cutting the host off. Nick's head performed a quick double take as he looked at Judy with confusion. Before he or the bobcat could utter a response, Judy grabbed Nick by the wrist and lead him forward, pulling her phone out and looking through her text messages. The fox's confusion rose even more as he noticed that Judy had no trouble speaking to the host of the joint she'd seemed so afraid of a moment ago.

"Uh, Judy?" Nick asked, doing his best to keep his patience, "Who are we meeting here?"

"Let's see, they said they were under — oh, I see them."

Nick looked up from the rabbit and gazed forward. At the very back corner of the restaurant, in one of the round booths, he saw an arm raised and waving at them. The arm belonged to a body of snow-white fur, dressed in a green t-shirt. It took Nick a moment, but he recognized the goofy grin on the mammal's face. It was the same wolf he'd seen on his laptop, bare naked and getting pummeled from behind by his brown partner; the two wolves Nick had watched while stroking a shameful climax out of his own rigid cock. The same brown wolf sat next to him, dressed in a black shirt and waving with a more reserved smile.

Nick's chest grew tight with fear at the sight of them. His eyes jumped to the side, and saw Judy standing on her tip-toes, waving back to them with joy. She took a step forward, but Nick tugged back and turned her toward him.

"Okay, I've been lead on long enough," Nick said to her, his voice a touch stern as he glared at her, "What's going on here?"

Judy winced through her teeth with discomfort. She heaved a relenting sigh before uttering a response.

"After you and I had that little session of ours the other night, and you went to sleep..." Judy explained, careful to remain discreet in case anyone around them overheard, "I went online and looked Gary and his partner up. Had to dig through a few newspaper articles to find their names, but I gave them a call when I found their numbers, and said I knew someone who might want to join in on their fun, if they were up for it." Judy turned her head to look over her shoulder toward the pair of wolves. Knowing she and Nick would need a moment to themselves, she held her paw up to Gary from across the room."Turns out they are up for it. They said they'd love meet and talk it out beforehand."

Nick's face remained rigid as the weight of what she'd told him sank in. Judy Hopps, Zootopia's little cinnamon roll, had made plans behind Nick's back to fix him up with two gay wolves so he could participate in their homoerotic shenanigans. Was this really the same rabbit who'd moved from bible-thumping Bunnyburrow a year ago? Just the idea of such a thing felt unreal to him.

"And you didn't want to bring this up with me before, because…?" Nick asked, his brow narrowed.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Judy replied with a grin. Her smile relented somewhat, seeing that Nick's unconvinced expression. "Also, because I was worried you'd say no." Hearing her response helped Nick piece things together, as he suddenly realized why she'd been so nervous to walk into the establishment a few minutes ago.

"Yeah. I probably would have said no. I'm positive I would have."

"I'm sorry." Judy said, disappointment seeping from her face. The look on her face stung Nick's heart. She wasn't trying to guilt trip him; she really had wanted to do surprise him in a good way with what she'd planned, and felt remorseful that she'd messed up. Even if she'd been off the mark, Nick couldn't in good conscious hold it against her.

"It's okay, Judy," Nick dismissed, "You were just trying to do something nice for us. This is just… the real thing's something I don't feel good about. It's a fun fantasy, but I don't think I can actually do it." Nick turned to leave, but Judy shot a paw out and grabbed his in an instant.

"Nick, wait," she pleaded, "I called them up and told them who I was. They know I'm the one who got Lionheart arrested, along with everyone who worked for him at the asylum. They spent half a year in jail because of me. Even with that in mind, they still wanted to meet us here. I don't feel good about setting them up here and then bailing before we've even met."

Nick kept his eyes on the floor, away from the surrounding predators. He hadn't put such things into perspective until now. He never would have thought that some ex-convicts would be willing to meet the officer who'd put them in jail. The fact that they'd agreed to such a thing without quarrel said quite a bit about their characters already.

"Alright," Nick yielded, turning back around, "I'm not making any promises to do anything after this, but I guess we at least owe them dinner." His compliance brought a warm smile to Judy's face, before she rushed in and hugged him around the waist.

"Thank you, Nick. That's all I can ask for." With their affairs in order, the two meandered past a group of meerkats eating at a miniature table atop the standard table, and toward the booth at the back of the restaurant. Once they were close enough to attract the attention of Gary and his partner. Nick took a deep breath, collecting his composure before speaking with them. "Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Hey, no prob!" Gary replied with delight, extending a paw and lowering it to Judy's level, "Me and Larry just got here a few minutes ago ourselves."

"Ah, so you're Larry?" Judy asked as she shook Gary's paw.

"That'd be me," the brown wolf stated, his voice low and just a touch raspy. Judy released Gary's paw, reaching for Larry's as he reached over Gary's lap. "Gotta tell ya; you are one brave rabbit for coming to a place like this."

"Yeah, got some confused glares at the front entrance. I get a lot of those when animals see me in uniform, I'm used to it."

"Speaking of uniform, I'm guessing that makes you Officer Wilde?" Larry asked, he and Gary's eyes on the fox next to Judy.

"I'm off duty. Call me Nick," he greeted, shaking both their paws uneasily. He and Judy took their seats in the rounded booth; Judy nudged Nick to sit next to Larry, while she sat next to him on the end of the group. "So, just to get some awkwardness out of the way: no hard feelings about us getting you arrested, right?"

"Nah," Larry replied, Gary shaking his head in dismissive fashion, "We were breaking the law. We knew it after we signed up for the job, and we knew the consequences of what would happen if we were found out. It's all good."

"Besides, we kind of owe it to you guys for getting us locked up," Gary added, "We might have missed out on something wonderful if it weren't for that."

Nick tilted his head in confusion. "Care to enlighten us?" he asked.

"Sure. Little bit of history on our part," Larry began, taking a sip from his drink on the table, "Me and Gary here have known each other since kindergarten. Always played together, found out we lived a few doors down from each other on Elk Street, and pretty much spent every other day at each other's house. We've been pretty inseparable for about…" Larry tilted his head back, doing some mental counting, "Thirty years now; yikes."

"Oh god, I can't believe it's been that long," Gary laughed, "Anyway, me and Larry grew up without a whole lot. We didn't have enough to go to college, so we've pretty much had to work since high school. After a number of minimum wage jobs and no respect, we found an ad for a job on Preyslist. The job description was really vague, but it didn't require any experience and paid pretty high. They hired us on the spot, put us in position outside the building and told us the less questions we asked, the better."

"That should have been a red flag for us; and it kind of was," Larry commented, "We were desperate though, so we stuck with the job. We worked there for about two weeks, and that's when you guys busted us."

"Still can't figure out how you two got by us though," Gary puzzled.

"Yeah, me neither," Larry concurred.

Lifting an eyebrow, Nick and Judy turned to face one another, Judy mirroring his expression, before she turned to face the wolves. "Do you guys remember a howl started out of nowhere that night?"

"Hey, yeah, that did happen," Gary replied, "How'd you know?"

"... That was me," Judy answered. The two wolves puzzled at her response, until their eyes widened and their heads turned to face one another.

"That explains it!" they both exclaimed in unison, an impressed smile forming on their faces. Judy wore a polite grin, while Nick turned away, discreetly smacking his palm against the side of his face. He couldn't believe that two wolves that he'd masturbated to were such dum-dum's on multiple occasions.

"Man, you've got a good howl," Gary said to Judy, "Right, so after you busted Lionheart and everyone involved, we get sentenced to seven months; a little less than Lionheart's, since we didn't know what we were guarding. By the grace of God, me and Larry got assigned to the same cell."

"Gary and I have always been close," Larry noted, "But we kept a respectable distance from each other; something we felt obligated to do as guys. Staying in the same cell together though, we grew a lot closer. I guess that's inevitable if you're sleeping near one another." As Nick listened to them , his ears instinctively tuned out noise of dishes clattering and other guests chatting over their meals, focusing solely on the two wolves in front of him.

"Larry's always the one to look out for me. He's only a year older than me, but it always felt like he'd been around the block more than I had, so I always ended up leaning on him when I needed to. You have to see a lot of crap you don't wanna see in prison, and it takes its toll on you. I needed someone to rely on at the end of the day, and Larry was there to support me."

"Larry put a brave face on during the day like he always does, but I knew by the look in his eyes that it was weighing down on him. Heck, it was rough on me too. I felt so relieved knowing my best buddy was here right next to me every day. The longer we were there, the more drawn we felt toward one another. It felt a little weird at first; we considered ourselves straight as arrows our whole life." An amused snort escaped Gary's snout, which prompted Larry to roll his eyes and smirk in humor. "I put my reservations aside and let him in, just so we could have someone to hold and feel safe in that joint. Time passed, and our feelings for each other grew, until…" Larry lifted his paws toward Nick and Judy, shrugging his shoulders. It took Nick a few seconds, but his mind worked to paint itself an image of the two wolves surrendering to their desires for one another in a frenzy of passion.

"Aw, that's sweet," Judy gushed, holding her paw to her chest. Nick felt surprised that he found it sweet too, though a little undignified. Love sprouting in a prison cell? It sounded more like the two just needed a hole to nut in, and used the closest thing they could find. Though from how he'd seen them interact in the video he favored, and how they carried themselves at the moment, Nick entertained that perhaps their feelings ran more than fur-deep.

Come to think of it, the lack of elegance made their story less scripted and cliche, and more down-to-Earth. The more he thought of it, the more he enjoyed the image of both of these large wolves dressed in orange jump suits, laying in the same prison bed together. Gary, the submissive one, his head snuggled against Larry's chest, clinging onto him for emotional support. The two would then kiss, and let their passion take hold of their movements. After feeling their tension build, Gary would turn onto his belly and raise his backside to the one he loved. Larry would slide his pants down, getting an eyeful of Gary's toned, white backside.

"Alright, what are we hungry for tonight?" a chipper female voice said, snapping Nick out of his daydream. He saw a small coyote as big as himself standing with a pen and notebook in her paws. The feelings his daydream still lingered in the form of a tent in his pants underneath the cover of the table. Though out of sight, Nick still felt uneasy that everyone around him might know of his excitement standing tall and rigid under his pants.

"Two cicada burgers for us, medium-rare" Larry said, the coyote scribbling the order down, "And a basket of cricket chips." Once she'd finished writing, the coyote turned to face Nick.

"Uh, spider burger, well done." he said.

"And, for you ma'am?" she asked, facing Judy. The rabbit lifted her bottom lip up in a pleading smile.

"You guys don't have any vegan options, do you?"

"Um… salad?" the waitress said in a remorseful fashion. Across the table from them, Gary and Larry burst into a fit of laughter. Larry pounded the table, before the two of them held their mouths to keep their volume down. Even Nick cracked a smile at that response, even more so when he turned to see Judy with a chagrined smirk on her face.

"Not sure what I expected," she replied, folding up her menu and passing it along the table, "Raspberry vinaigrette dressing sounds good."

"Alright, we'll have those right out for you guys," the coyote assured them before departing.

With the waitress gone, Gary resumed where Larry had left off. "So, after me and Larry reached the end of our sentence, we had to get our lives back on track. We figured if we both had to start over, we might as well do it together. We decided to find an apartment for both of us to live in, each got a job. Larry works at Targoat behind the scenes, helps out with the deliveries and stocking every morning. I work at PredEx, so I get to drive all over the city delivering packages. It's not a lot of money, but it's enough to get by. We've been making ends meet for each other for the past few months now, and I think we've done pretty well for ourselves," he concluded, holding his paw over Larry's. The two wolves exchanged a look of fondness out of the corner of their eyes toward one another, before Gary leaned over and kissed his partner on the cheek. While Nick admired their history together, he felt a twinge of jealousy. He envied the fact that the same-sex couple could kiss each other out in the open without fear, while he and Judy had to take pains to keep their relationship hidden from the public. Nonetheless, Nick forced himself to smile. Despite his jealousy, he still admired the couple's success with one another.

Larry looked over Nick and Judy to the empty booth behind them, to ensure they were still alone. "Alright, let's get right down to it, Officer — well, Judy," he began, leaning his elbows on the table and lurching forward, "You said a friend of yours wanted to join me and Larry for some fun after hours?"

Nick's face burned at the suggestion. He kept his eyes away from the two wolves, not wanting to project his uneasiness through his eyes. He noticed Judy leaning forward as well before she spoke.

"Mhm," she replied, "He's a big fan of your video on ; watched it more than a few times, and from what he tells me, he's thoroughly enjoyed it." Nick felt his insides twist as she put suggestive emphasis on the word _thoroughly._

"Well, why don't you tell us about him? Tall, short, muscular, skinny? What's his personality like?" Nick tapped his claw against the table in frustration. He didn't know why they were patronizing him in such a way; of course they knew he was the one Judy told them about. Who else could it have been?

"He's just a bit taller than me. Somewhat of a lean build, but he's buffed up a bit over the past year." As Judy listed the details of her "friend", Nick noticed her eyes move to face him for a fraction of a second, before facing the wolves again, "He's kind of a laid back type, knows how to unwind at the end of a hard day. Really funny, always knows how to make me laugh. He's also very compassionate; once he's decided you're trustworthy, he's loyal to the end. He's one of the most important mammals in my life."

Nick allowed himself to feel touched for a moment, hearing Judy's description of him. Had they not been in public, he would have leaned over and kissed her. Despite his affection, annoyance still plagued his mind from their guise of leaving his name out of their discussion. Were they doing it just to agitate him? He dismissed the thought, knowing Judy wouldn't go that far to tease him. Maybe they just wanted to spare Nick's feelings in hopes of making him think his secret remained safe?

"Wow, sounds like you two are close," Gary said in response to Judy's description, "You guys wouldn't happen to be — ?"

"Alright, cut the crap," Nick interrupted, prompting all three animals at the table stare at him, "It's me. It's obviously me. Judy told you ahead of time that I'm embarrassed of this, so you're all pretending it's not me to spare my feelings, but I know you both know it's me."

The wolves stared back at Nick with their eyes opened wide in wonder. Nick looked to Judy, who kept her eyes up to the ceiling, avoiding his gaze. Something about this felt off to Nick.

"... You guys know it's me, right?" he asked, a touch desperate for affirmation. Gary and Larry shook their heads in the negative. "Seriously?"

"Judy just told me it was a friend of hers; never mentioned your name," Gary replied.

"Tell you the truth, I expected her to say it was another wolf," Larry chimed in.

"... Oh," Nick muttered. The situation had felt awkward before, but it had suddenly escalated without warning. He'd just blown the cover which he hadn't known Judy was trying to maintain. He could see the rabbit out of the corner of his eye, rubbing the side of her head with her right paw.

"Are you guys, like, an item or something?" Larry asked. The feeling in Nick's stomach escalated from uneasiness to actual fear. Next to him, Judy mimicked his petrified gaze, afraid that even the slightest movement might give them away. Nobody except he and Judy knew of their relationship so far, not even Clawhauser, despite his suspicion. As much as he hated keeping it a secret, he realized the risk of too many people knowing the truth, and how much trouble it could put them in, especially with the ZPD.

"I mean if you are, that's cool with us," Larry continued. Nick felt a load of tension melt from his chest, as he and Judy leaned their heads back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, we've been dating for about three months now," Judy admitted, glancing at Nick with a gentle smile, "We've kept it a secret though, just to avoid any conflicts with those who might not approve," Judy brought a paw up over her mouth, and lowered her voice, "Like a certain chief of police."

"I hear ya," Larry replied, "Zootopia's progressed quite a bit over the decades, but it's not done yet. Mammals need to get over themselves about deciding who can date who."

"No kidding," Gary chuckled, "I never understand why some get so bothered by interspecies couples."

"It's because they're insecure. They've been taught all their lives to demonize those who think differently, that some kind of 'furious holy vengeance' will smite us with their divine judgment if we go against the natural order. These are also the same mammals who think we're committing some great sin by using smartphones and listening to rock and roll. It's ridiculous."

"Amen," Nick replied with a smirk. He and Judy looked to one another, exchanging pleased glances before staring forward again, "Boy, I gotta tell ya, it feels really good getting something like this out to someone."

"Hey, it's kind of funny if you think about it," Gary noted, drawing everyone's attention, "All of us ended up together because of the same incident."

"Yeah, you got a point there," Larry agreed, "If you guys hadn't busted Lionheart, me and Gary might not have opened up to each other."

"And if Judy hadn't forced me to work with her in the first place, we wouldn't have gotten you guys in jail, and wound up together ourselves." Nick concurred.

"Everything worked out for the best!" Gary cheered, drawing a chuckle from everyone at the table. Underneath the surface, Nick felt Judy's paw give his thigh a loving squeeze. Despite his expectations, Nick finally appreciated that Judy had dragged him out here to meet them. He still wasn't sure about what would happen afterwards, but he at least enjoyed their company.

"Look guys, I just want to make something clear," Nick began, "When I found your video, and others like it, I just kind of figured it was gonna be a thing I enjoyed in private. I'm still not really sure if I'm up for taking it further than that. Nothing personal, alright?"

"That's fine," Gary assured him, "I mean, you just met us. It makes sense you'd need time to sniff us out."

"Yeah, that's what I mean. Thanks for understanding," Nick replied. After a few seconds of silence, Nick scratched the back of his neck, searching for another topic, "So, uh, you guys said you grew up on Elk Street?" Nick asked, facing them more directly.

"Sure did," Larry answered, "Just watching television and listening to music; our parents couldn't really afford any gaming systems the kids in school all had."

"Same here. What'd you guys listen to?"

"All sorts of stuff. Mostly rock, but also enjoyed some pop songs." Larry replied.

"Pop gets a bad rap, but the past decades had some pretty good stuff. Like Sugar Neigh," Gary added.

Nick gasped at Larry's mention of the band name. "You guys liked Sugar Neigh?"

"Oh yeah. They're pretty underrated."

"Insultingly underrated. I loved Someday when I was younger."

"That was pretty good. You know what my favorite song is though?" Gary asked, before sitting more upright, " _All the things that I used to say_ ," he sang, pointing at Larry.

" _All the words that got in the way,_ " Larry fired back.

" _All the things that I used to know, have gone out the window,_ " Nick joined in, all three of them finishing together. "Man, such good times." Nick looked over to his left, seeing a rather condescending smile on Judy's face. "What?" he asked.

"I'm just reflecting on the fact that I'm dating the world's biggest dum-dum," Judy told him.

"Hey, he's a dum-dum with good taste," Larry defended playfully.

"If you say so. I didn't really get into music until I was nine. I think the first album I ever bought was Vanessa Snarlton."

"Ewww," Nick and Larry both uttered in disgust.

"Hey, that's not fair," Gary interjected, "A Thousand Mews is kind of a nice song,"

"Yeah, if you're a woman," Larry said.

"How dare you call me a woman," Judy retorted with mock offense.

"I assure you that wasn't my intention, sir," Larry replied. All four of them broke out into a booming laughter, while their waitress made her way back to the table, their entrees balanced on her arms.

* * *

Half an hour passed, and the booth at the back corner of Bug Burga was empty, the waitress cleaning off the dishes and pocketing the tip left behind. A tiny scuffle had ensued over who would pay for dinner. Judy put up a good fight, but Larry wouldn't have it. He'd insisted on paying the bill, to show the two officers they bore no ill-will toward them for their imprisonment.

Outside the restaurant, the group waltzed toward the parking lot. In coincidental fashion, the wolf couple had parked near Nick and Judy. Just a few spaces from the red Furarri sat a black Buck Sedan, a bit of wear and tear on the paint and some scratches on the bumper, obviously used. Looking up at Gary and Larry now that they were all standing made Nick realize the true height of the wolves; his own head barely reached their chests.

"Well guys, thanks for dinner," Nick said, reaching up to shake Larry's paw, "Really nice chatting with you, lot of fun."

"Same here," Larry replied, shaking Judy's paw next, "Stay in touch with us if you want to catch a movie, or whatever else."

"Don't be strangers!" Gary said, releasing Nick's paw.

"We won't. You guys are fun to hang out with." Judy said while holding Gary's paw.

"Alright then. See you around," Larry waved, before turning toward their car.

As Nick watched the wolves stroll away, he reflected on how smooth things had gone despite his initial worry at the start. Gary and Larry had turned out completely different from what he'd expected. He'd been surprised enough to see a gay porn video from two wolves who he'd only seen as hired muscles for Lionheart. The evening at Bug Burga had shown him that despite their work history and online presence, they were just two normal guys who happened to be in a loving relationship. He felt a bit of admiration for the pair, and hoped that he would in fact see them again.

A small tap on his elbow snapped Nick from his thoughts, and he turned to see Judy looking up at him.

"Something on your mind?" Judy asked, her eyes looking from Nick, and toward the wolves unlocking their car. Nick looked between them and Judy, his face twisting in thought. He knew what she hinted at. Truth be told, she was right. A part of him felt annoyed that she knew him so well.

"Hey, guys?" Nick called, she and Judy sprinting up to them before they could get in their car, "Really quick, just wanted to ask a question or two."

"Shoot," Larry replied.

Nick looked over his shoulder, to make sure nobody else was in earshot, "I'm not trying to criticize, I'm just asking because I'm curious. You guys are tight with each other, so I'm just wondering: why did you guys put up a video of yourselves for others to see? And why are you interested in letting, uh, 'other animals' join in?"

"Fair question," Gary answered, "This might be a kink we developed back in the slammer. When me and Larry went at it in our cells, we did our best to keep quiet, but we knew the other inmates could hear _something._ After we got out, we still kept having sex and enjoying it, but we realized we missed the rush of knowing others were listening to us."

"Me and Gary watched a lot of porn even before we started dating, and that didn't stop afterwards," Larry continued, We found the Wolfgang site, and decided maybe we could recapture that same rush if we recorded ourselves for other mammals to watch."

"And it worked for the most part," Gary added, "A few days after we uploaded the video, we started noticing the views and the comments piling up. Knowing so many of them got off on watching us kind of made things exciting."

"I'm wondering if we would have had more or less views if Gary had edited out the bloopers"

"I did though! I spent half an hour cutting some parts out!"

"You didn't save your work."

"... Whoops."

Nick and Judy chuckled at the couple's interaction. "Okay, fair enough," the fox responded, "But wouldn't that mean you just want an audience, instead of a third wheel?"

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" Larry responded, "We'd never considered that before, until Gary got Judy's text."

"That kind of threw me for a loop when I first got it," Gary chimed in, "I kept it to myself for a while wondering how to tell Larry about it. When I told him, we just kind of sat there thinking it over. The more we thought about it, the more we realized it sounded like a neat idea."

"Alright, but why me?" Nick asked, "I mean, I'm nothing like you guys are, I'm almost half your size. Wouldn't you be into somebody more — I dunno — more masculine?"

Larry shook his head. "Not necessarily. Variety's the spice of life, and we've never latched onto one body type above all others. Yeah we like masculine, but we also like petite as well."

Nick's eyebrow lifted as he looked over himself, even turning to look at his own hindquarters. "Are you saying I'm petite?"

"I just mean compared to bigger canines, that's all. It's not a bad thing; you kind of have that slim swimmer's body thing going on." Larry turned his attention to Judy briefly, "I mean, you of all animals can appreciate that, right?"

"Definitely. I adore Nick's petite little body," she teased, drawing a sneaky paw down the middle of his back. Nick felt his fur stand up, both from Judy's touch, and from anticipating the next step to come.

"So, other question. Let's just say, hypothetically that… I were interested in partaking in, uh, stuff." Nick rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, his eyes averting from their burly chests which were level with his face, "How would we go about that?"

Gary and Larry exchanged triumphant smiles toward one another, each of them with an eyebrow raised with interest.

"Well, hypothetically, we'd have to look at our schedules and find a point where we both have the evening off," Larry said, squatting to Nick's level and staring him in the eye, "You also might want to have the next day off. Depending on how the night goes, you might not be able to move or sit down in the morning; hypothetically of course," he added, noticing Nick's blushing face and slumped ears.

"Right, uh, okay," Nick said, rubbing his cheeks as Judy giggled to herself, "We-we'll be in touch."

"Oh, one thing really quick," Gary said, ushering Nick to come closer to him. The white wolf leaned down and cupped his paw over Nick's ear, before whispering something into him. While absent of any malicious intent, the wolf whispered something to Nick that made his whole body clench in repulsion.

"Ew!" Nick muttered back in disgust, "Seriously?"

"Sorry bud; comes with the territory."

"Alright alright," Nick relented, his body shivering just a bit. Judy looked at him, her head tilted in confusion. "You don't want to know." he advised her.

"Well then, if there's nothing else, we'll be off," Larry waved again, walking toward the driver's side of their Buck Sedan. They pulled out of their space and drove out toward the highway, as Nick and Judy slipped into his Furarri.

"Well, look at you, Mr. Swinger," Judy teased as she buckled her seatbelt, "Changed your mind pretty quick, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah," Nick replied, turning the key and starting the ignition, "They seem pretty cool, and if you're okay with this — you are still okay with it, right?"

"I'm the one who put this all in motion."

"Right. We'll, if you're alright with it, I might as well take you and them up on the offer."

"Well said, Mr. Wilde. I'm glad you're trying something new."

Nick's thoughts wandered a bit as he pulled out of the parking lot and toward the freeway. "Tell me, this whole thing you've put together; was it just a show of goodwill to help satisfy a fantasy of mine?

"Yeah!" Judy assured him in earnest. A quick glance from Nick showed that he felt a bit of doubt in his mind, making Judy's ears drop in response. "Also, maybe a small part of me wants to watch you get nailed by a wolf; or two at once."

"Just a small part?"

"Okay, a big part," Judy admitted.

"Oh, Carrots," Nick muttered with a smile, "I don't know what's weirder; my fetish of wanting to sleep with male wolves, or your fetish of pimping me out to them." A loud snort escaped Judy's nose and throat, followed by a series of contracted squeals.

"Oh my God, Nick!" her eyes shut tight as she laughed, "I can't believe you'd say that!"

"I know what I'm getting you for your birthday now: a cane."

"Shut! Up!"

"And a purple hat!"

"Done with you!"

Nick's cheeks began to hurt from smiling so much, taking delight in Judy's laughter. A small part of him was still nervous about what he'd agreed to with Gary and Larry, but a strong sense of humor between he and his girlfriend eased his mind a considerable amount. The two of them had busted open a city-wide conspiracy together, and come out with only a scratched leg on Judy's part. Sleeping with two wolves paled in comparison to such an ordeal. As Judy's laughter died down, he tried to look at the coming event with excitement rather than dread.


	3. Dressed For The Occasion

The Grand Pangolin Arms apartments found itself quietest during the afternoons, with its infamous tenants Bucky and Pronk Oryx Antlerson out at work. Not that the residents hadn't gotten used to their regular shouting matches at night after so long; but everyone treasured the peaceful afternoons nonetheless. The green walls of the front lobby remained especially vacant, save for Judy Hopps. Her right paw reached behind her tush, moving the bottom of her flannel shirt to reach into the back pocket of her low-rise jeans. After yanking the set of keys from the pocket, she scanned the numbers on the metal squares opposite the side of the front desk. Finding the numbers two-zero-four, she slipped in her key and unlocked the slot holding her mail.

Judy winced at all the envelopes that had piled up in the past two weeks. The first one was a written card from her great grandma Cottontail, well past the age of learning how to use digital communication to stay in touch with her relatives. Aside from the letter from her ancestor, none of the other mail seemed very important: ads for her local grocery store, letters asking if she'd like to upgrade her phone service, a letter from Grand Pangolin. Judy's thoughts halted for a moment at the sight of her own apartment on the envelope. She stared with confusion at it, wondering what it could be before she moved to open it.

"Wasn't sure that you still lived here," a withered old voice said from behind. Judy's heart leapt into her throat as she turned and slammed her back against the mail slots. Standing in front of her was an old armadillo with a red vest and glasses, a somewhat disgruntled expression etched into her face.

"Ha-ha-hi, Ms. Dharma," Judy uttered, catching her breath as her nerves settled. Looking at the old landlady, Judy puzzled over how she could have gotten there without her hearing so much as a footstep.

"Quite a lot of mail you've got there," Dharma continued, her eyes darting down, and then back up at the rabbit looking nervously back at her, "Police department keeping you busy?"

"Yes-yes, ma'am," Judy replied with a forced smile, "Lots of cases, and crimes and stuff going on, just — phew, makes me want to come home and pass right out!"

The armadillo flashed her a precarious smirk in response. "Well, hopefully you won't be too busy to notice your lease renewal forms in there. You're aware it expires in a month?"

"Oh, does it?" Judy asked. Her mind began to retrace everything that had happened since first moving into the apartments. In her first week, she'd gone from a parking enforcement officer to meeting Nick, and recruiting his help into finding Emmet Otterton, unintentionally finding all of the other missing mammals as well. Two months later, she and Nick had reunited to put Bellweather behind bars and help scientists find a way to reverse the Nighthowler serum. Nine months of academy training had Nick graduate to an officer, and then three more months had passed with them dating in the middle. Judy felt a bit awestruck that she'd in fact lived in the city for more than a year and a half without even realizing it.

"It's not that laborious to fill out," Ms. Dharma continued, "Just a name and date, and a check for next month in advance. Should just take you a few minutes and it'll all be taken care of."

The clump of mail began to feel heavier in Judy's paw, knowing the lease renewal slip rested within. It was true; she could just sign the form and be done with it right now. Despite its poor reputation, Judy found the Grand Pangolin Arms apartments quite cozy. She'd even made friends with Bucky and Pronk, growing used to their noisy habits at night. Judy also appreciated Ms. Dharma's generosity for letting her resume her lease after abandoning it so suddenly, without even asking her to pay the two months she'd skipped while in Bunnyborough. She wouldn't have had any qualms staying here for another year.

 _BORN TO BE WILD!_ Judy's pocket wailed, accompanied by the sound of a growling guitar behind the voice. Judy didn't even need to pull her phone out to look at the text message; she knew who it belonged to. Looking out the blurry window, she saw the shape of a red car parked outside and waiting for her.

"Yeah, about that," Judy replied with discomfort, "I'm kind of in a hurry right now. I'm gonna have to do this some other time." Judy offered an apologetic smile, while Ms. Dharma furrowed her brow at her.

"I have a client looking to move in soon," Dharma said while adjusting her glasses, "If you don't make a decision in a week, I'm signing it over to them. Then you'll have a month to pack your things and move out."

"Right, okay, thank you," Judy uttered, speed walking out of the lobby. She heaved a frustrated sigh as she stepped out into the sunshine, and toward the Furarri on the sidewalk. Opening the passenger door, she took some comfort in seeing the fox in the driver's seat.

"Thought you were gonna be in there real quick? What happened, you get lost?" he asked in good humor. Seeing Judy with a half-hearted smile, his grin relented a bit. "Hey, you okay?"

Judy's thoughts still trailed from the conversation she'd had with her landlady. She could have signed the document right then and there, and committed herself to another year of living in what she called home. The weight of the unchecked mail in her paw stuck out in her mind, making her wonder why she spent so little time at the place if she really called it home.

"I'll tell ya later, Nick," she replied, forcing her worry to the back of her mind, "Let's just focus on tonight."

"Right," Nick said, his grip on the steering wheel tightening just a bit, "What time are they coming over?"

"Larry said he and Gary would come over around seven tonight, but they'd text us an hour before they arrived."

"Well then; good thing we have the day off, so I could spend all day at home freaking out about it."

"You're gonna be fine, Nick," Judy assured him, reaching a paw over and placing it on his thigh, "I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"Kinky," Nick said in jest. Judy gave his thigh a sensual squeeze, seeing his crotch twitch ever so slightly. With their agenda in mind, Nick pulled away from the sidewalk and onto the road, making his way to his own apartment at Presidio Zootopes.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nick asked from the other side of his bedroom.

"Nick, they're gonna be here in thirty minutes," Judy said back, sitting against the bedroom door in the living room, "It's not too late to back out or anything, but I think you're just letting your jitters get to you."

"No, not that, I mean… _this._ " Even out of view, Judy had a feeling he meant the attire he was putting on behind the door. In preparation for their two wolf guests coming over to give Nick a wild night, Judy thought it a good idea to purchase some clothes to suit the occasion.

"Trust me, those two are gonna love it. They used the word 'petite' to describe your figure. You don't just throw that kind of word out without a specific image in mind. I figured they might appreciate an outfit that brought out your daintiness. They do fit, right?"

"Barely," Nick replied as the doorknob squeaked and turned. Judy stepped back and looked at the fox emerging from his bedroom. A high-pitched gasp escaped her chest, her paws sprinting to cover her mouth.

Nick wore a short-sleeve orange t-shirt, the midriff up so high on him that it struggled to cover his chest. Underneath the phrase "Daddy's Girl" written in glitter, the fox's cream belly was left uncovered for all to behold. His pink shorts hung low under his waistline, showing just the top of the base of Nick's shaft. The shorts hugged him tight, giving a clear outline of his sheath and balls between his legs. He had his posterior facing toward the right, his paws pulling at the back to fix a slight wedgie they gave him. Relenting in his efforts, Nick pulled posterior back, and moved his arms behind to to allow Judy an unobstructed view of his front.

"Well?" he asked, his eyes darting from her to the floor, "Does it look okay?"

Judy felt her cheeks burn as she ogled Nick. The rabbit had never thought she'd find the femboy type attractive. Looking at the fox in front of her, seeing that much of his exposed fur and how his shirt and shorts squeezed at his body, Judy realized how happy she felt to be wrong.

"You. Look. So. Hot," Judy mumbled loud enough for Nick to hear. A bashful smile crept on Nick's face, and his hips leaned to the side to strike a pose in response

"Really?"

"Yes! Nick, I'm a little jealous. I don't even think I'd look as good as you in those clothes."Judy inched towards Nick, seeing his fluffy tail wag a bit behind him, "You are just too cute right now."

Nick's ears perked up in response. "Hey, I thought that was a bad word?"

"It's not a bad word when I say it."

"You said a rabbit can call another rabbit that. I'm not a rabbit."

"You're an honorary rabbit."

"Does that mean I can call you cute then?"

Judy's mouth remained open, her eyes moving upward in thought. "You can call me cute, but only if I'm actually doing something cute. And use it sparingly."

"Yes!" Nick cheered, pumping his fist in front of him, "Oh man, I'm gonna have fun with this. It's been killing me that I couldn't say you're cute when the situation calls for it."

"You abuse your power too much, and I'll take it right back, mister."

"Yeah, yeah," Nick muttered. His eyes drifted toward the clock on the video player under the TV. It was six forty-five at the moment. "Yeesh. Fifteen minutes 'til they're here," he groaned.

"You gonna be alright?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, just… it's the waiting that kills me. I feel like the more I think about it, the more I worry something's gonna go wrong." Nick waltzed toward his sofa and sat down. As soon as his behind touched the cushion, his back arched and he looked down at his tail. "God, these things are so tight," he said, rocking forward to loosen some of the fabric riding up near his inner thigh, "I hope I'm not stretching them out too much."

Judy only half paid attention to Nick as she sauntered up to the couch and sat down next to Nick, her eyes moving from the TV in front of her and back to Nick. Her gaze began to wander downward, toward the shorts he complained about. As her sight trailed backward, she felt her chest tighten up a bit.

Looking at his lower back, Judy could see just how well Nick's shorts outlined the cheeks of his behind. Her eyes locked on the view, studying the curves that met in the middle and traveled down the middle shorts. Her large incisor teeth pushed down on her bottom lip as she stared at his buttcrack with interest.

"See something you like, Carrots?" Nick asked, bringing Judy's attention back to the present. Though a little embarrassed he'd caught her staring, she felt no need to hide it.

"Yeah… um, Nick?" Judy began, drumming her digits against her knees, contemplating how to phrase what she wanted to ask, "Do you mind if I, uh… grope you, for a bit?"

"I'm sorry?" Nick asked in slight surprise.

"Like, fondle you. You know, rub you, feel you up, that kind of thing?" Judy explained, her head sinking into her shoulders. Nick's mouth curled up, still taken aback by Judy's request. "I'm sorry if that sounds weird."

"... Alright," Nick replied, breaking the silence between them.

"Are you sure?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, why not? It'll help take my mind off of things for a bit."

"Yes, exactly! That's why I wanted to do it anyway!" Judy replied with energy. Nick returned a sarcastic nod of understanding to her. "Okay, just, uh, stand in front of me."

Nick hoisted himself off of the couch and turned to face Judy. Her eyes darted to the front of his shorts, seeing the large bulge sticking out at the front. As appetizing as his package looked, she couldn't shake the image of his back curves peeking out over his shorts.

"T-turn around," she stammered. Nick lifted a foot off the ground and spun around on his heel. He placed his paws on his knees and leaned his head forward, poking his behind out toward Judy. The rabbit's paws shook as she reached out toward him, placing them on his lower back. She slowly slid her paws down, smoothing over his staunch hindquarters. Her thumbs slipped underneath the bottom of his pink shorts, tracing along the fur of his buttocks. Hearing a faint giggle, Judy watched as Nick's lower body swayed from side to side, shimmying his buttocks in front of her.

"You getting into this?" Judy asked, her paws moving up and down his firm glutes.

"Little bit," Nick replied, arching his back just a bit more, "It's actually kind of nice letting you do all the touching this time around. Is this what it feels like when I do it to you?"

"Oh yeah," Judy affirmed. With her pads at the middle of Nick's haunches, she flexed her digits and gave each side a firm squeeze. She heard a subtle hum of satisfaction emanate from Nick's throat. Grasping his hindquarters and hearing him respond in such a way sent a charge down Judy's body. The feeling tickled her groin, making her squeeze her thighs together as a light trickle of wetness seeped across her labia. Her paws danced upward, toward the waistline barely covering his shorts. Sneaking them under the waist, she slid them down, until they rested just underneath his behind. She moved her thumbs between the crack, and pushed them aside, seeing the light gray crater of flesh between the cream fur of his inner cheeks.

"You've got such a cute little butt," Judy whispered, her right thumb moving closer to the soft flesh. She poked the center of it, drawing a light moan from Nick. It escalated to a whimper as she pushed to the right, stretching it out just a bit. She could feel the spongy bit of skin flex against her thumb underneath her touch, "You like it when I play with your butt, sweetheart?"

"M-hm!" Nick responded in a feeble manner.

"Let's see how much," Judy said, pulling his shorts up tight, wedging them in the crack of his butt, "Turn around."

Nick turned again to face her. His bulge remained large as ever, but Judy noticed something different about it. It was subtle, but she could see something pointing at the front of it, a pointy triangular tip poking underneath his shorts. She'd seen his penis enough times to recognize its shape underneath his pants; the tightness of the shorts however prevented his mass from leaving his sheath all the way and extending to its true length.

"Ooh, look at that," Judy observed, sliding her digit down his stomach and over the tip of his concealed penis, "You are so pent up right now. Poor guy…"

Her paw slid down underneath his bulge, hovering under his balls. She moved her grip upward, lifting them slightly and giving them a gentle squeeze. She'd enjoyed his girth so many times by now, she could feel her vaginal walls opening up, remembering how soothing it felt to have it inside. With his own paws up over his mouth, Nick shut his eyes and let out another feeble whimper.

"You want me to let it out?" she asked.

"Yes…" Nick whispered in need.

"Tough," Judy replied, giving his package a comforting pat, "He's not gonna get to play until company arrives."

"You suck," Nick groaned.

"I know." Judy leaned forward more, and buried her face in Nick's stomach. She nuzzled her cheek against the light-colored fur on his front, relishing in its fluffy comfort. She stood to her feet, drawing her tongue up his front and underneath the middle of his chest. Nick's right foot tapped against the ground a few times, having trouble keeping himself composed under Judy's ministrations. Judy's paw lifted Nick's small orange shirt up and revealed more of his chest, the tip of his nipples poking out just past the surface of the surrounding fur. Judy ran her tongue across his left one, making his knees buckle in response.

"Oh god, Judy," Nick moaned, his body shaking, "We should have done this sooner."

"You're telling me," Judy replied, putting his shirt back in place, leaving a wet spot underneath from her saliva, "Don't worry; we'll have plenty of opportunities to make up for lost time in the future."

Judy tugged downward on Nick''s shirt, bringing his face down level with hers. Wearing a seductive grin, Judy leaned forward and kissed Nick on the mouth. Her tongue pressed forward with aggression, cajoling Nick's to come out and play. Their tongues engaged in familiar motions, wrestling playfully and prodding at one another with lust. Judy's eyes opened, and she stole a glance at the video player's clock. It read six forty-eight; Gary and Larry would arrive in twelve minutes. Judy broke their kiss and moved her mouth to Nick's right ear.

"Lay on the couch," she commanded in a whisper. Nick moved past her and put his back to the sofa in an instant, looking toward her with interest. Judy pushed her thumbs underneath the waist of her panties, slipping them and her jeans down past her knees. She could see a clear wet spot at the center of her underwear, trailing from the dampness that had built up over the past several minutes. With the bottom of her flannel shirt hanging over her waist, Judy looked up to see Nick fiddling with his short-shorts, trying to get them down as well.

"Ah ah, keep those on," Judy ordered, stopping the fox in his tracks, "We're not gonna have you blow your load before they get here. I'm just gonna do something really quick."

"M-mind telling me what that is?" Nick asked, watching Judy step out of the legs of her pants and saunter toward the couch. Judy stepped up and straddled Nick, her damp pussy half a foot over his stomach.

"I'm fine with you and the boys having some fun together. I actually want to see it after all. But, I want to make sure that they both know right away who you belong to." Judy leaned down and placed her mouth on the side of Nick's neck. Her tongue poked against the cream fur, pushing against the flesh underneath and spinning around in slow circles. Nick's mouth jolted open with a moan he couldn't control, his whole body twitching from the tickling sensation her tongue provided. After a moment, Judy began to suck on his neck, pulling the skin back just a bit. Her mouth remained on him for half a minute, before she released the bit of him her mouth held. Looking down at the wet bit of fur, she could just barely see a bit of red coloration under the light fur.

"That's the first one," Judy stated, lowering her hips down toward Nick's belly. She pressed her soaking lips against his stomach. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the softness of his fur tickling her vagina. Humming a bit herself, Judy began to rock her hips back and forth, grinding her folds into his fur. Nick watched Judy from below, his mouth open wide and panting softly. Judy took delight in his expression; he seemed in awe of her dominance, apparent from the throbbing mass in his pants. She felt tempted to keep the rhythm going. If she wanted to, she could probably have ridden his fur all the way to a first orgasm, if she reached down and pushed her clitoris a bit. With force of will, Judy managed to tug her body off of him. She crawled down to put her face level with his stomach and looked over her work. She saw another wet clump of fur on his belly, even bigger than the one on his neck. Judy pushed her face closer and took a few sniffs, taking in the acidic scent of her musk.

"There we go," Judy said, running her paw through the damp bit of fur, "Just wanted to mark my territory, remind them they're getting special permission from me for this."

Nick stared down his chest at the rabbit playing with his fur. "Oh, is that it?" Nick said, catching his breath, "I'm your territory now?"

"You bet your cute little butt you are," Judy fired back without reserve. Nick's ears hung back, caught off guard by her directiveness. "So, no matter what happens tonight; if you or they make a mistake and ruin the moment, or if it's just not as good as you imagined it to be, it doesn't matter." Judy crawled across Nick's body, until she laid on top of his chest with her arms crossed . "Because I'm still gonna be here afterwards, and I'm not gonna let anyone take you from me."

Still panting just a bit, a reassured smile formed on Nick's lips. "Thanks, Judy." Nick replied. Judy leaned forward and pecked Nick on the lips. She scooted her body up closer to him, holding his chin in her paws. Their tongues found each other once again, resuming from where they'd left off earlier. Judy's pussy lips twinged, and a trail of fluids seeped down her clitoris and onto Nick's fur. She relished in the feeling, thinking it couldn't hurt to leave a third mark on him.

A loud knocking made Nick and Judy turn their heads toward the front door, their eyes opened wide in alarm.

"That's them," Nick whispered.

"What? That can't be them, they're seven minutes early," Judy said, looking at the clock and then reaching for her cellphone. Turning the screen on, she saw that her phone had received a text message a moment ago.

Gary: Hey, it's me. Larry just pulled up to the Presidio, we're looking for a place to park. We'll be up there in a few minutes.

"...Nevermind, that's them," Judy reaffirmed.

"Crap, this is happening," Nick whined, pulling his paws up to his head, "This is actually happening, oh man."

"Nick, relax," Judy advised, putting a digit to his nose, "You're making this a bigger deal than it needs to be. Whatever happens happens, okay?" Nick's chest rose and fell as his breathing escalated, but he nodded to Judy before calming himself. "Just a moment!" Judy hollered to the door, before jumping off of Nick and putting her pants back on. "Get dressed," she advised him. Nick raised his left eyebrow and ran his paws over the skimpy clothing he had on. "No, that's for later; put something on over it, don't ruin the surprise." Rolling his eyes, Nick lifted himself off the couch and scampered toward his bedroom. Judy hoisted her jeans up, feeling them press between her legs and against the wetness at her crotch. Ignoring the sensation, she ran her paws over her ears to compose herself, stepping toward the front door.

 _Here we go,_ she thought to herself, before twisting the knob and opening the door to the company waiting outside.


	4. Acquiring New Tastes

"Hi guys," Judy, dressed in her low-rise jeans and flannel shirt, greeted as she opened the door. She had to crane her neck to look at the two wolves, Gary and Larry, towering over her, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No biggie," Larry replied, toting a black backpack, "We were only waiting for a couple minutes."

"Come on in," Judy suggested. The pair took her cue and stepped over the threshold into Nick's apartment.

Nick could hear Judy greeting their guests at the door even while in his bedroom. He was still dressed in his skimpy feminine attire, and still coming down off of the excitement Judy had given him when she'd humped her scent into his fur as a way to mark her territory. Not wanting to keep anyone waiting, Nick rushed to his closet and grabbed the first things within his reach: a pair of black sweatpants and a blue hoodie. While not his sharpest outfit, it at least did the job of hiding the clothing underneath. Still gripped with jitters, Nick forced himself to step out of his bedroom, seeing Judy round the corner with Gary and Larry following close behind.

The white wolf, Gary, was dressed in relaxed cut jeans, with a black and silver football jersey for the Zootopian Devils. His brown partner, Larry, wore more constrictive jeans, and a red muscle shirt. The shirt appeared tighter than the one he'd worn at Bug Burga a few days ago, wrapped around his broad chest and slender stomach. None of them had even undressed yet, and already Nick could feel a slight tickle building in his loins.

"Oh, there he is," Gary said, clocking Nick's presence. His face twisted in confusion as he looked Nick over, "What's with the getup? You cold?"

"Uh, no," Nick replied, putting his paws in the front pockets of the hoodie and turning away, "It's just — well, nevermind."

"Alright, before we get started," Judy announced to the males, saving Nick from some awkwardness, "Can we go over the rules of this thing one more time, just to make sure we're all clear?"

"Sure," Larry replied, "It's good to have one final refresher."

Gary and Larry took seats on opposite ends of the couch, giving Nick and Judy enough room to squeeze in together. Larry reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, opening it up and reading off of the inscriptions on the front.

"Rule number one: no kissing, or any kind of romantic contact," Larry read in an authoritative voice. Nick and Judy nodded in confirmation.

"Question," Gary piped in, "How do we feel about licking?"

Judy looked at Nick for a moment. Nick tilted his head back and thought on the question.

"Licking is fine, as long as it's not on the face or anything," he replied.

"Want us to keep it below the neck then?"

"No no, neck's a good place, just — well, just not in the whole face area," Nick clarified, moving his right paw in circles in front of his eyes.

"Got it," Larry agreed, "No kissing whatsoever, and no licking around the face. Rule number two: slow and steady. We've got the whole night ahead of us, nobody's in a rush to get anywhere. So we're going at a comfortable pace for everyone." The other three nodded their head in agreement. "Rule three: Nick and Judy can tell us to stop at any time they want. Well, that kind of goes for everyone, we can stop if we want too; but me and Gary are guests in your home, so you especially take precedent in that regard."

"Nice place you got by the way," Gary commented, "Both of you live here?"

"Technically I still live at Grand Pangolin," Judy replied in a timid manner, "But I'm over here so often, I might as well live here too." Nick lifted his eyebrows while a half-hearted smile stretched over his face in response to what she'd said. The fox turned his head to make sure Judy couldn't see his reaction.

"Number four," Larry continued, "Tonight is a privilege for everyone involved; we're not under any commitment to keep doing this no matter what happens. Number five, the most important one: nothing that happens tonight leaves the bedroom. Even if names are omitted, we don't kiss and tell in any way shape or form."

"That's all of them," Judy remarked, her paw resting on Nick's jittering thigh. Feeling her touch helped him settle down just a bit, to the point that his leg ceased bouncing up and down at least.

"Nice. Me and Gary are just gonna wash up really quick."

The group stood to their feet and strode toward Nick's bedroom. On her way, Judy pulled a chair from the dining room and into the bedroom with her, a place for her to sit down and enjoy the show. Once inside the dimly lit room, Judy pointed toward a door on the right from the bed.

"Bathroom's that way, gentlemen," Judy indicated, placing the chair a few feet away from the mattress itself.

"Right. We won't be long."

"Take your time. We'll be waiting right here." The two wolves entered the bathroom together, and Judy turned toward Nick. "Okay; time to get in your performance duds."

Nick peeled his blue hoodie up over his head and tugged it past his chin. He had to tug down the skimpy orange "Daddy's Girl" shirt he wore underneath, enough to at least keep the top of his chest concealed. He quickly slipped his sweatpants off, leaving him in his pink shorts that hugged his behind and left his thighs exposed.

"Here, let's get you in bed," Judy whispered, scurrying up to him and giving his behind an encouraging pat. Following a flick of his tail, Nick crawled up and sat cross-legged on the black covers of his mattress. "Strike a pose," Judy instructed, "Make yourself look more inviting."

Nick twisted his lips, thinking over the best stance to take for the wolves before they entered. He readjusted his hindquarters to poke out toward the door to the living room, and leaned his weight on his left side, resting his chin on his paw, "How's this?" he asked, flashing a confident smirk. Judy held her mouth with her paw, observing the fox and thinking things over.

"Close," she uttered, reaching out to his side and nudging him toward her, "How about you lay on your belly, and show off that tush of yours?" Nick took her cue and rolled over. With his new position, his elbows supported his weight, and his back slanted in a perfect curve toward his buttocks. The two firm globes stood primed and perky under the base of his tail, waiting for action. "Nice…" Judy muttered, crawling on the other side of him. She ran her paw down his back, trailing toward his posterior. Nick felt an exquisite tingle building up in his loins as she touched him, like she'd done earlier in the living room. He pointed his behind up even more once her paw slid over them, giving the left side a bountiful squeeze. Just as he'd made a silent gasp at her touch, both of them heard the click of the bathroom door, and looked to see Gary and Larry emerge to the sight of the two on the bed.

Gary voiced his approval first, letting out a flirtatious whistle. "Hoo, boy," he cheered, nudging Larry right next to him, "Would ya look at that; got some new duds just for tonight, huh?" The two wolves strode toward the pair on the bed. Judy kept her paw on Nick's behind, stroking it like a prized possession.

"You'll be gentle with him, won't you boys?" Judy asked, her voice low and sultry as she continued rubbing Nick's behind, "He puts up a tough front most of them time, but deep down, he's a very sensitive and fragile soul." Nick tried his best to suppress it, but a small whimper slipped out of him as Judy taunted him and squeezed his glutes.

"Yes ma'am," Larry replied, "We promise we won't break him."

"He's all yours then," Judy replied, leaning up to Nick's head and placing a kiss on the side of his temple, "Have fun, sweetheart." Judy crawled over Nick and slipped off of his bed, making her way toward the chair she'd brought with her. As she made herself comfortable in her new seat, Gary and Larry lowered themselves onto the bed, Larry in front of Nick and Gary behind him.

"Gary, we are two lucky wolves tonight," Larry commented, looking at the fox before them. Nick felt his body clench up as Larry looked down on him. "Miss Hopps is doing us a big favor, letting us play with her sweet little fox. Can even smell her mark on him." he said, his nose twitching as he spoke.

"Yeah, me too," Gary agreed as his nose mimicked his partners, "And its pretty fresh too. Wonder what they were up to before we got here?"

Nick felt his cheeks burn as the two ogled him.

Nick felt his body clench up as Larry looked down on him. The brown wolf reached a paw out and slid it underneath his chin, while Gary felt him from behind. His white paw ran over his back, rubbing him up and down the center and trailing just above his waist. A number of vixens had moved their paws all over Nick in the past, but no man had ever touched him this way before. While he wasn't opposed to it, his mind still had to adjust to the new scenario. Unlike the females he'd laid with, the wolves possessed a firm and sturdy touch, conveying their strength to him even as they took care to remain gentle with him.

"You feel that, Larry?" Gary asked as his paw felt Nick's back up.

"Sure do," Larry nodded, "He's wound up pretty tight. Not gonna be able to get in there at this rate." Nick winced at their observations. Despite Judy's reassurance, and the fact that he knew the two wolves had no malicious intent, Nick still couldn't rid himself of the nerves clinging to his mind and body. "How about you give him a massage, help him loosen up a bit?"

"M-massage?" Nick asked, as Gary readjusted his position over Nick.

"Oh yeah. Gary's paws work wonders. If I've had a stressful day lifting heavy boxes from a delivery, Gary knows how to work those knots out."

After cracking his knuckles, Gary leaned over Nick and grasped his shoulders. Giving them a squeeze, Nick suddenly realized just how much tension his body carried. He took a breath and let Gary's paws press and stroke away the stiffness in his tendons. After several seconds, Nick began to enjoy the wolf's ministrations more and more. He pulled his elbows out from underneath him and laid his chest on the mattress. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to melt into Gary's paws one press at a time.

"There you go," Larry commented in a soft tone. He reached down and placed his paw over Nick's head, rubbing him in between his ears. Nick let out a satisfied hum as Larry's paw moved across his fur, caressing his ears within his palm. The sound coming from the fox's throat elevated an octave higher than his usual voice. Nick himself was surprised to hear that he could make such a girlish sound; however, neither of the wolves seemed to mind the noises he made. "Atta' boy," Larry coaxed Nick as his paw continued rubbing his head, "Just take it nice and easy."

Gary's paws released Nick's shoulders, and his elbows pressed into the fox's back. Nick let out a bit of a groan at first contact, but the initial pain relented into a satisfying release of the kinks in his back.

As the euphoria of Gary's massage enveloped him, Nick lifted his backside up in response. The act barely qualified as foreplay, but already Nick felt amazing. He'd spent his whole life forcing himself to maintain the guise of the alpha male, feeling obligated to be the one calling the shots with his partners in bed. With Gary massaging his back, and Larry petting his ears, Nick felt the stress of obligatory male dominance seep out of him. He felt like a prince receiving royal treatment; or perhaps a princess, given the girlish attire he wore. He didn't care either way. He loved the feeling of submission under Gary's paws.

Gary's elbows lifted up, and his paws returned to Nick's back, trailing just above his waist.

"Mind if I go lower?" he asked, his digits drumming along Nick's fur.

"Yeah — I mean, feel free," Nick replied, digging his head into the embrace of Larry's paw. Gary moved his pads down past Nick's waist, gliding along his posterior. The feeling it gave Nick matched the sensation of Judy rubbing his behind; however, Gary's paw doubled the size of Judy's. The wolf could have fit all of Nick's backside into one paw if he so wished it. With both paws on either side, Gary groped and fondled his glutes. Each squeeze sent a tingle up Nick's loins, making his shaft poke against the front of his tight shorts.

"Mmmf!" a sharp hum from across the room caught Nick's attention. He turned to see Judy still seated in her chair, her eyes wide and glued to the scene before her. Seeing Nick looking at her, she gazed back at him, an eager grin on her face. Nick saw that she held her paws between her thighs, squeezing them tightly and wiggling from side to side.

"Got a question for you, Judy," Gary asked as he continued stroking Nick's behind, "Are you here to supervise, or enjoy the show?"

"Um… a little of both?" Judy replied with hesitance.

"Well, if you're enjoying the show, you can make yourself more comfortable, if you want."

"Not sure what you mean. I'm pretty comfy right now."

"He means if you want to take your pants off and touch yourself, it won't bother us," Larry commented. Nick saw Judy's thighs squeeze her paws even tighter.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

Gary and Larry turned their heads up, exchanging amused smirks. Gary let out a small snort in humor, and suppressed the urge to laugh even harder.

"Me and Gary were 'straight' until only a few months ago. It's not like women repulse us or anything."

"Being a rabbit doesn't make it weird though?"

"We're all mammals at the end of the day. No big deal."

Nick watched as Judy released her paws from her thighs, and sat up to grab the waist of her jeans. She yanked them to her calves, and shook them off to the floor. Keeping her black panties on, she pressed her digits on top of the wet surface and rubbed her soaking flesh underneath. Judy gasped and hummed to herself as her paw moved in circles, her hips lifting up just a bit toward her touch.

"Man, your girlfriend's been holding back for a little while," Larry noted, running his claws over the bridge of Nick's muzzle, making his nose twitch in delight, "She must have been really pent up thinking about tonight."

"Speaking of pent up," Gary observed, nudging Nick's backside up and looking at the bump at the front of his shorts, "Looks a little cramped down below. Want some relief?"

"Yeah!" Nick replied, his voice a little higher than usual. Despite a bit of jitters still clinging to him, Nick all of a sudden felt a bit of curiosity that made him eager to see what came next with the two wolves.

"Right on," Larry encouraged, "Now we're getting somewhere."

The two wolves moved their paws across Nick, rolling him over with care and sitting him upright. With his front facing Gary, the brown wolf behind him moved his paws around Nick's uncovered stomach, and slid up his body towards his tiny shirt. His digits slipped underneath and tugged upwards, over Nick's head. Nick felt a rush of embarrassment course through his body as they exposed his chest, accompanied by the urge to cover himself up with his arms. He felt a little surprised that such a dainty thought crossed his mind, and he forced his arms to stay down even as his face grew warm. Larry's paws moved down Nick's shoulders, grazing his exposed fur all the way down to his ribs. He leaned his head down and pressed his nose against the back of Nick's neck. The fox shuddered as Larry sniffed him through and through, each puff sending a tickle through his body.

While Larry held him in place, Gary trailed his paws down Nick's stomach and onto his restrictive shorts. Moving his grip behind the fox, he prompted Nick to lift himself up and give Gary the space he needed to pull downward. The moment his shorts slid past his groin, the pale red tip of Nick's erection sprang forth. It only took a few seconds for his red shaft to reach its full height, lifting up and pointing at Gary. Nick let out a relieved sigh, feeling a wave of pleasure overcome him with the restraint at his lap gone.

"Not bad," Gary praised as he looked at Nick's girth. Larry looked over the fox's shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Nick asked in surprise, "I'd think it was pretty small compared to you guys."

"It is," Larry advised him, "But it's not fair to compare your size to an animal that's twice as big as you."

"Yeah, small isn't always bad," Gary assured him, "In fact, it's kind of cute."

Nick cringed at Gary's utterance of the word. While Judy had awarded him with the title of "honorary rabbit" and given him permission to use the C-word, he didn't think that same privilege extended to either of the wolves. He looked at Judy out of the corner of his eye, hoping she wasn't fuming at the moment. Judy noticed his gaze, even with her paw still prodding at her wet panties. She offered him a passive shrug in return. _It's alright,_ she mouthed in silence to him. Nick felt relieved that she felt merciful for the time being; he wondered if it had anything to do with her enjoyment of the scene before her, and her wish to let it continue uninterrupted.

"You know Gary, I'm starting to feel a little pent up myself," Larry announced, running his paws up and down Nick's sides.

"Same," Gary acknowledged, lifting himself up from the bed. Larry nudged Nick to sit up and allow him to join Gary, standing on the floor beside the bed. He could still see Judy in the space between the wolves, slipping her paw underneath her panties to give her wet lips a more direct touch. While she let out a soft and deep hum, Gary gripped the bottom of his sports jersey, while Larry unzipped the fly of his jeans.

Nick's eyes jumped between the two wolves, watching them undress between he and Judy. Gary easily lifted the large jersey over his head, revealing his broad chest and his lean stomach. Nick fought to suppress a gasp at the sight of Gary topless; he'd seen them a number of times in their video, but seeing it in front of him felt like a whole new experience. While his stomach and forearms were thin, his white chest was big and brawny, twice as wide as his own. Nick's attention shifted toward Larry, seeing he'd slipped his pants off. His thighs were slender yet taut with muscle, agile for running at impressive speeds. As Larry pushed down his green banana hammock underwear, Gary slipped off his own loose jeans and let them fall to his ankles along with his red briefs.

While Larry still fussed with his tight red shirt, Nick's eyes focused on their exposed genitals. They resembled the same shape and color as his own from what he could see, however, they clearly outsized him. It came as no surprise to Nick; they'd told him as much just a minute ago. Even so, he felt quite elated to see them out in the open in such a way. Larry's girth seemed stuck at semi-stiffness, while Gary's stood perky as ever. Even their balls seemed massive compared to his own, hefty and bountiful orbs of white and brown for each respective wolf. Nick's rigid length lifted upwards a bit as he stared them down, and his sphincter clenched as he imagined how their massive shafts would fit inside him.

"Uh, guys?" Judy asked, while Larry worked to tug his tight shirt over his head, "Can you turn around real quick? I want to see what Nick's seeing."

Dropping his shirt to the floor, Larry turned around alongside Gary, facing their naked fronts toward the rabbit with her paw rubbing underneath her panties. Nick saw Judy's face light up at once, her eyes moving back and forth between them. Her mouth opened wide as a moan jumped out of it, and her hips pushed forward into the touch of her paw against her wet crevasse. While Judy got her eyeful of Gary and Larry's packages, Nick treated himself to the view from behind. Both of them had stout buttocks, long and lean from top to bottom with a small indention along the outer side of each cheek, lining their beefy tendons underneath.

"Alright… alright, I'm good," Judy panted, her legs straining as she kept her paw frozen in place. Nick could tell from the tightness in her face that she was staving off an oncoming orgasm. Nick didn't blame her; he could already feel his own loins tingling like crazy, a mix of excitement and intimidation swirling within as he looked at the two buff wolves. Gary and Larry turned away from Judy as she slipped her panties all the way off, and looked toward Nick, confident smirks on their faces as they stared down at him.

"M-man," Nick stammered, his paws held between his knees as he looked up to them, "Y-you guys are huge…"

Larry lifted an eyebrow at Gary, who nodded in reply. "If you want a paws on experience, feel free," he advised, while he and Gary moved back to the bed. Near the end of the mattress, Gary sat on the right side of Nick, Larry on the left. Feeling curious, Nick crawled to the center of the bed, trying to decide which to approach first. He decided on Gary, and moved his paws towards his white stomach.

Nick placed his paw above Gary's waist, rubbing across the outline of the wolf's flat stomach. It was dense and rigid like steel, his sturdy muscles underneath keeping it nice and tight. Nick drew his digits along their surface, admiring its firmness. He looked to his left, toward Larry who watched on, and fixed his eyes on the wolf's brown chest. Larry's chin and chest had a white underside, just a shade darker than Gary's body. Nick's paw reached across Larry's chest, tracing along its broad and prominent size. His mouth remained open, panting just a bit as his right paw moved up across Larry's arm.

"I just can't believe how buff you guys are," Nick said in awe, fondling Larry's toned arm.

"That's what happens when most of your work history demands a lot of heavy lifting," Gary commented, tracing a claw down Nick's back. His touch made the fox lift his hindquarters up in response, the hole between his cheeks flexing in anticipation. Nick sat straight up, looking down at the two masculine wolves laying back in front of him. Both of them seemed quite comfortable, enjoying his fascination at their burly figures. Nick's eyes darted down to their laps, seeing that Larry's shaft had stiffened up almost as much as Gary's by now. While still a bit intimidated, Nick's shyness diminished as he explored the wolves bodies.

Nick brought his paw to Gary's lap, tracing a digit along his waistline, and then across his twitching shaft. As his paw grasped the soft flesh, Nick's mind came to grasp with something else: he was touching a penis, one that wasn't his own, one that belonged to another man. Even more surprising, it didn't feel strange to him. It actually felt a little comforting. His thumb moved across the underside of Gary's red flesh, feeling it throb in his grip. Looking over its shape, he noticed the tip was just a bit more curved on the top than his own, as well as a bigger flare at the bottom of the head. He watched as the wolf's hips moved upward, trying to match the rhythm of Nick's strokes.

He looked away from the length in his paw and toward Larry, who watched on patiently. He knew Larry was in no rush, that he was fine to wait his turn. Nick however felt a bit daring. He reached his unoccupied left paw towards Larry and gripped his length as well. He heard a satisfied hum emanate from the other wolf as his paw moved up and down in sync with his right.

"Hope you don't feel shortchanged, Larry," Nick mentioned, drawing a confused stare from the wolf, "I'm more a righty than a lefty; so Gary's kind of getting the better service right now."

Larry snickered in humor at Nick. "It's all good man. I wouldn't have noticed either way; feels like you're a natural."

"You know what that means, right?" Gary asked, turning toward his partner, "He must jack off a lot."

"Ew, gross," Larry teased, "And to think we shook his paw the other day."

"Ha ha," Nick mumbled, giving both of their shafts a tighter squeeze than before. The two wolves seemed pleased with their banter, and kept their eyes locked on one another. Larry lifted his right paw and gestured Gary's face toward him, rubbing their black noses together. Gary pushed his tongue past his lips, and began to lap at Larry's chin in submission. Larry's tongue slithered forth and met Gary's after a few seconds, and the two locked together in a sensual kiss. Wet smacking sounds rang from both of them as their mouths tugged on one another, Nick's paws still busy groping their shafts as he watched on.

"Hnnnng!" A high pitched groan caught Nick's attention, along with that of the wolves below him. All three males turned their heads toward Judy, whose paw remained pressed against her pussy lips and rubbed vigorously against herself, "Ah-ah-ah-haaaa-gah!" Judy tilted her head back as her thighs closed against her paw, her legs visibly shaking from her sudden orgasm. Even from across the room, Nick could still see the darkened fur above her thighs from where her fluids had seeped out; it was even apparent on her right paw, still clinging to her twitching lips. The rabbit kept her head back, her tired chest rising and falling as it panted for breath.

"You having fun over there, honey?" Nick asked with a smile. Without even looking at him, Judy lifted her left arm and stuck her thumb up in approval. A hearty chuckle burst from Nick, and he shook his head in delight at Judy's reaction. As much as Nick loved the fun of feeling up the two wolves in his bed, he felt even more of a rush knowing that Judy enjoyed the show. It made him feel less selfish in a way.

"God, Nick…" Judy groaned, her voice still weak from her discharge, "It's even better than I imagined. You look so hot with their cocks in your paw."

Gary lifted his head toward Larry's ear, whispering at a loud enough volume that everyone could hear.

"I don't think she likes it," Gary teased, making Larry chuckle in response.

"Nope. Definitely not enjoying the show." he replied.

"Well, if this isn't cutting it…" Nick began, readjusting the position of his head over Larry's groin, "Guess I'll have to step my game up."

Judy managed to pick her head up and look forward again. Nick lowered his head toward Larry's shaft, lowering his paw to the round base still holding back his knot. Contrary to his hesitance a few minutes ago, the fox realized he'd stepped far beyond any concerns that his antics threatened his masculinity. Instead of dipping his toes into the surface, he felt eager to dive right in all at once. With an open maw, Nick wrapped his lips around the head, pressing his tongue against the underside and sliding his lips downward. His head stopped once Larry's tip neared the back of his throat, and his tongue waved up and down to massage the mass filling his mouth.

"Oooooh- uf!" Judy moaned again, a surprise orgasmic wave coursing through her, "You're gonna kill me at this rate."

"Same here," Larry uttered, closing his eyes as Nick's mouth slurped at his cock, "Your boyfriend's a pro. He's sucking me like a popsicle over here."

Nick's ears and tail flicked with affection in response to Larry's praise. He never would have thought he'd want to hear compliments for his technique in homo-eroticism, but his ego swelled from it. Along with his ego, the erection in his mouth seemed to expand just a bit from his tongue's ministrations. He pushed his tongue against the underside, soaking up the sensation of Larry's girth. It's soft and warm flesh provided a somewhat briny taste to Nick's tongue, making his taste buds dance with vigor.

Opening his eyes, his gaze drifted to Gary, looking to and from Nick and Larry next to him. He kept himself in check, but Nick could tell he wanted to experience it for himself. The fox pulled his lips upwards slowly, feeling Larry's length swell with the long, continuous pull. Eventually Nick's mouth reached the end of his dick, his lips pulling off with a wet pop.

He moved his head over to Gary's twitching girth, and pressed his tongue against the base. The white wolf emitted a soft gasp, and his length jumped at the touch. Nick began to lap at his red flesh, and then moved his mouth over it in the same fashion that he'd done for Larry. He found Gary just a tad bit noisier, having a harder time holding back his noises of approval.

"Holy smokes, you weren't kidding," Gary murmured, pressing his head against the mattress, "How are you so good at this if it's your first time?"

Nick pulled his lips up, popping the tip of Gary's girth out of his maw. "I, uh… watched a lot of videos on Wolfgang," Nick replied with a humble smile, "I mean like, _a lot._ "

"That's unreal; can't believe you learned that much just by watching porn."

Nick's own shaft lifted up toward his stomach at Gary's compliment. He didn't know why, but his arousal jumped every time they talked dirty about him. He'd cast aside the need to keep up the facade of the alpha male. He felt submissive, dainty and feminine as he sucked and stroked their cocks; and he loved every minute of it. Filling his mouth with Gary's length once again, Nick busied his right paw underneath the wolf's balls. His digits moved just in front of his taint, caressing and tickling the hefty and fuzzy orbs dangling from his body.

"Hfff!" Gary winced, his erection swelling in Nick's mouth again, "Ease back bud; I don't want to nut in you just yet."

He wanted to keep going. Nick felt the urge to keep him in his mouth, to push him to his limit and feel that wet, sticky rush enter his mouth, or maybe pull back at the last second and let it coat his face. Their prior agreement, however, said that anybody could ask to stop, no matter what took place. Nick forced his lips off of Gary, trusting that he had something better planned in its stead.

With his rod still wet with Nick's saliva, Gary sat up and flexed his thighs. His cock continued twitching as his face tightened up and winced. After several seconds of soft whimpers, Gary opened his eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

"Phew… that was close," he muttered.

"I'm guessing you want to wait until he's had his tush filled until you blow your load?" Larry asked, keeping his right paw underneath his balls to maintain his erection.

"Yeah. I don't want to lose my stamina before he gets to feel the best part," he responded, climbing toward the top of the bed.

"Good thinking. Just a sec," Larry said, before bending over the side of the bed and reaching into his black bag. His paw emerged holding a clear bottle filled with a pale white liquid. "Here, lay up against Gary," he instructed to Nick, "Get your chest up against his, nice and cozy."

With his head low, Nick slinked up Gary's body. His paws smoothed over the white fur and taut form of his chest, before rubbing his head against the surface. Gary returned his affection, rubbing his own paw over the back of the fox's neck and licking his ears. Watching them from behind, Larry's eyes traveled down Nick's back and settled on his tush. It was the first time he'd gotten a clear look at Nick's backside undressed. While less buff and more toned, Nick's behind still had a bit of roundness to it. With the fox's bushy tail swishing over his cheeks, he caught glimpses of the light-gray flesh underneath the base.

"Actually, hold that thought," Larry said, dropping the bottle of fluid to the mattress, "Something I want to do before it gets too messy."

Taking cue, Gary slumped his body downward, and held Nick's tail up, fully uncovering the fox's butt. Nick felt a little bit startled, but not enough to ask them to stop. He trusted that the two wolves knew what they were doing, and his curiosity urged them to continue. Larry's paws grasped both sides of Nick's behind, and he leaned his head forward. Nick's hindquarters clenched as he felt the cold wetness of Larry's nose push against his flesh, sniffing up and down to collect Nick's aroma. His tongue darted forward, and he pressed the flat surface against Nick's anus, lapping upward at a slow pace.

"Ahh… mm…" Nick began to purr with delight. Soothing waves of pleasure pulsed throughout his lap as Larry's tongue massaged the soft pit between his furry cheeks. In a matter of seconds, Larry pushed his tongue past the surface and into the sanctum inside of the fox's behind. Nick couldn't believe what the wolf was doing to him, nor did he believe how much he enjoyed it. Larry's tongue felt soft and delightfully wet against his backside. It moved around inside him with an astounding flexibility, massaging the inner walls of his rectum. His cock jumped as it pushed inside him, a blissful tingle surging up the underside all the way to the tip. He gave into the urge to stretch, pushing his behind against Larry's face, his back at an impressive curve. The wolf gave his cheeks a squeeze, and kept up the pace of his tongue. It pulled back and forth inside Nick's gray flesh, making it twitch with each thrust. Larry began to flex his tongue, stretching the orifice just a smidgen wider. Nick's face tilted upward, his moaning voice matching the pitch of a choir boy.

The fox's noises made Judy's arousal jump through her chest and poked to the ends of her nipples. Yanking her paw from between her legs, she rushed to peel her flannel shirt up and over her head, before tossing it behind her. With her breasts free, her left arm took its trained position, squeezing the right half of her chest. Her squinting eyes locked onto Nick, still moaning from Larry's tongue servicing his backside. The sight of the wolf eating out her boyfriend made her legs shake as she resumed rubbing between her legs again, while pinching her rigid nipple at the same time. With her mouth hanging open in lust, it was hard to tell which of them enjoyed the night's events more between herself and Nick.

"Alright, I think he's had enough teasing," Gary advised, his eyes on Larry's face buried against Nick's posterior, "Unless you want to make his butt an all you can eat buffet." With a wiggle of his eyebrows, Larry pulled his mouth away from Nick's wet butthole.

"Nah, I'm good," he replied, tapping his paw against the red fur on Nick's left cheek, "Just wanted to get a quick sample. Let's get him a little more warmed up. Can you hold him open for me?"

Gary's paws moved down Nick's back and squeezed his behind. His digits slipped between his cheeks, and parted them to the side. Keeping his tail up with one paw, Larry held the bottle of white fluid over Nick's wet anus.

"Fair warning; it might be a little cold," he cautioned. Snapping the lid open, the sticky contents dripped out onto the soft gray flesh below. Nick gasped when it hit him, the liquid noticeably cold as the wolf told him. After a few seconds, Larry began to rub his thumb over the surface, helping Nick to acclimate the temperature. "Alright, here comes the warm up. Might feel a little pinch, but it shouldn't be too severe." Larry repositioned his paw over Nick's crack, and pushed a digit into Nick's hole.

The fox let out a surprised yelp as he felt his hole plunged. His first instinct told him to pull away, his body unused to the feeling of something that sturdy penetrating him. While Larry's tongue had been malleable and easy to accommodate, his digit had more dexterity that pushed against his delicate butthole. After a few seconds, the feeling passed, and Nick's lower muscles adapted to the new sensation. The walls of his rectum flexed around Larry's digit, squeezing it in an effort to keep it inside. Larry began to move it back and forth, in a slow and controlled motion, giving the flesh a bit of exercise.

Nick squirmed in delight against Gary's body as he grew used to the feeling. He'd only pushed against the surface a few times when he'd masturbated, but he'd never crossed the threshold before. It was a strange feeling, knowing something was inside of him, making him feel at its mercy. Unfamiliar as it was, Nick enjoyed the sensation all the same. A feeble smile crept over his face in response to the blissful feeling Larry gave his bottom.

"Ah, there it is," Larry commented as his digit curled downward and pushed against something deep within Nick. The let out a sharp gasp as Larry's touch pushed some inner button, making a wild spasm course throughout Nick like a sonar, "Found his prostate."

"Oh yeah, I can tell," Gary replied as he looked at Nick's face, "I've seen countless videos online of guys getting their butt cherry popped. It's so adorable to see their faces when someone touches that spot for the first time." Nick only half-paid attention to their commentary, too busy melting into Larry's movements inside his tush. His hips swayed from side to side at a slow pace, becoming addicted to the feeling deep within.

"Very nice," Larry said, his digit curling inward. The movement sent another pulse up Nick's groin, and made him moan in response, "You got used to that pretty quick. You ready for the big one?"

Nick's eyes darted down to Larry as he looked over his shoulder. He knew it would come sooner or later. He was still a bit nervous about it, but not enough to back out now. He'd come too far to call it quits when he was so close to the main event. He looked to his right, seeing Judy still masturbating furiously as she watched them. With her left paw squeezing her nipple, her right paw covered her wet snatch between her legs. Nick could hear the squelch of fluids through the air as her digit slipped in and out of herself at a rapid pace. Seeing her in such a frenzied state gave him the last boost he needed. Nick nodded his head, confirming his readiness to move forward.

"You sure he's not too small to take it?" Gary asked, "We don't want to break him."

Larry eased Nick's body upward, sliding his cock under the fox's lap. His paw moved under the tip of his own shaft and pressed it up against Nick, feeling his touch just underneath his waist.

"He should be fine," Larry responded, patting his shaft up against Nick's body, "The knot might be a tight fit, but I think he'll be okay." Larry looked to his right, towards the rabbit still prodding her wet folds with her paw. "Now her? I'd actually worry about puncturing something if I were doing her."

"Nick is plenty big for me," Judy muttered weakly, "He was a tight enough fit our first night in bed. I don't even want to think about going bigger than that."

"Good idea. Probably saving yourself an awkward trip to Zootopia M.D." Pulling his shaft back, Larry turned the bottle of lube over Nick's behind again, giving it a fresh coating, while Gary moved himself from under Nick. He prompted the fox to sit on his paws and knees, his rear upright and facing Larry, while the brown wolf poured some white fluid over his own length. "Alright bud, here's what's gonna happen," he began, while stroking his rod and coating every inch of it in lube, "You're gonna take a slow, deep breath through your stomach, and hold onto Gary's paw." With Larry's instruction, Gary grabbed and lifted Nick's left paw into his right. "It's gonna sting for a little bit, but it should pass before too long. Try to count to ten and squeeze Gary's paw if you need to; if it still hurts after that, I'll pull out. Ready?" Nick gulped, but nodded in the affirmative. Larry shifted his hips and pressed the tip of his shaft against Nick's slippery flesh.

 _Okay…_ Nick thought, his head sinking in his shoulders, _Deep breath…_ Underneath him, his stomach inflated just a bit as he inhaled, feeling Larry's mass waiting on the surface of his cavern.

Larry pushed himself forward, and the head of his cock entered Nick. His rectum spread wider, even more than when he'd used his paw earlier. Nick's arms and legs clenched along with his behind, his ears clinging against his skull and the hair of his tail flaring out in alarm.

"Hrrrk!" Nick grunted as the width of Larry's base kept him stretched open. The nerves of his rectum let out a silent scream as an immense sting rang throughout every centimeter down below. The wet squelching from across the room ceased as Judy's damp paw halted, alert to her boyfriend's painful utterance. Gary's paw clasping his own prodded his wrist, reminding him what to do. Nick squeezed the white paw with all his might, alleviating some of the pain in his tush. Gary didn't even flinch while Nick squeezed him. He kept his eyes on the fox, scoping for any sign that Nick might want out.

"Start counting," Gary instructed, rubbing the top of Nick's paw reassuringly with his thumb.

 _One… two…_ Nick counted, his eyes shut tight enough to draw spots of blue and green amongst the dark inside his eyelids. The pain stood true as ever, unrelenting as Larry's cock throbbed within him. Nick's teeth clenched tight as he tried to withstand it, and focus on breathing.

 _Three… four… five…_

The pain persisted, but Nick realized that it hadn't increased since the initial penetration. Squeezing Gary's paw and breathing slowly seemed to help him bear it well enough; at least for another five seconds.

 _Six… seven… eight…_

The pain in his behind began to subside. While still a little sore, Nick felt an uplifting rush from his rectum and into his groin. It felt like the two points had a connection, the stretch of his southern hole prompting his shaft to stand tall with enticement.

 _Nine… ten._

"How you doing there, big guy?" Gary asked as he looked down at Nick. The fox wanted to give a cohesive response, but all that came out of his mouth was a deep and passionate moan of approval. His back arched and his head tilted back, his tongue hanging out in a daze as he submitted to the euphoria channeled into his posterior. "I think he likes it, Larry," he said with a smirk.

"No kidding," Larry responded, his eyes shut tight as he grabbed onto Nick's lower back, "He's got an iron grip on me. Taking it like a champ."

"Way to go, dude," Gary complimented as he pat his head, "Now I can get this thing in your mouth without worrying about you biting down."

Away from the bed, Judy let out a sigh of relief upon seeing Nick enjoy the protrusion in his butt. Her paws went back to work, pinching and pulling at her nipple, and plunging the wet caverns of her vagina.

"G-good job, Nick!" Judy exclaimed, her eyes locked on the brown fur of his rump. Her touch inside her wet caverns moved in and out at the same pace that matched Larry's shaft slipping back and forth through Nick's lubed up passage. While she'd never felt anything up her own butt before, she hoped that for Nick it felt similar to how it felt for her when something entered her pussy. With each plunge that her digit made to match Larry's shaft, her legs shivered with furor. Her bare chest pushed upward into her left paw, her voice raising in pitch as another uncontrollable rush took hold of her,

"Ahhhh, oh god! Ffff-ahh!" Judy screamed as her hips jolted and shuddered. Her face tightened up as another orgasm shook her body, the sensation keeping her on edge for even longer than before. Several seconds passed before she could relax, her eyes opening to the sight of Larry pummeling Nick's tush from behind. Even with her second orgasm trailing away, Judy's paw went at her sopping folds yet again, getting herself warmed up for a third round of pleasure.

Gary lifted himself up to his knees and directed his lap toward Nick's mouth. Nick's eyes fixated on the wolf's red flesh, noticing a dab of white dripping from the very tip. Nick panted in delight as he stared it down. With his butt filled by Larry's shaft, he felt hungry for Gary's to return to his mouth. Teasing the length across Nick's lips, he finally slipped it into his mouth. Nick hummed in lust as the girth filled his cheeks, the vibration tickling all around Gary's member and drawing a satisfied groan from him.

"Whoa, look at him Larry," Gary groaned, his lap moving forward just a bit toward Nick's muzzle, "So much for being nervous."

"His hunger for cock must be giving him some confidence," Larry teased, squeezing Nick's rump from behind, "Ain't that right, Nicky?"

Nick responded with a passionate whimper. With both ends of him filled with generous canine girth, Nick surrendered to the ecstasy overcoming his body. His behind reveled in every thrust Larry pummeled into him, each push rubbing his prostate and making his groin jolt with pleasure. Larry's teeth remained bared as he hissed through his fangs. A low but fierce growl bubbled in his throat after each thrust, relishing from the snug fit of Nick's hole around his cock. On the other side of the fox, Gary's length pulsed and throbbed against his tongue, which waved up and down against the warm, erect flesh. His white paw remained over Nick's head, rubbing his ears and encouraging him all the while.

What's more, he could still hear the wondrous sounds of Judy's paw squishing in and out of her wet caverns. Those noises gave his soul the most joy; the fact that his girlfriend was not only okay with this, but was also getting off on it. He felt so comfortable, having the leeway to explore new desires without feeling like he was neglecting her. With Judy watching him get spitroasted by two friendly masculine wolves, Nick couldn't ask for much more. It seemed almost perfect.

"Wait, guys, pause!" a voice cried out from Nick's right. Despite a few strained groans in protest to keep going, the thrusting on both ends stopped at once. Looking to the side of the bed, the men saw Judy standing with her paws leaning on the bed, her own body trembling from her arousal.

"Everything alright?" Larry asked, a bit winded as he held onto Nick's behind.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just uh… can I join in, please?" Judy begged, her face and voice heavy with uneasiness, "I know I said I would just watch, but I — I-I don't know…"

Larry looked across from Gary, seeing him shrug his white shoulders in a carefree manner. He looked down at Nick, still holding onto Gary's length within his mouth. The fox nodded quickly in approval.

"Sure thing; get in here," Larry replied, "Where you want to be?"

"Just under Nick, out of the way. Thank you so much." Judy scurried up on the mattress, rolling onto her back and scooting herself under the fox, "Nick I am so sorry. I know you wanted this to be just you and them, but —"

With a wet slip, Nick popped Gary's girth out of his mouth, a strand of spit connected from his tongue to the tip. "What are you sorry for, Judy? I'm not mad." he assured her, panting for breath while his body tremble from his excursions.

"You're not?"

"Nope; now I can look right at you without turning my head."

Judy beamed at him from underneath, lifting her arms up and hugging him across the back. Her head rose off the mattress and pushed her face against Nick's. The two shared a firm, affectionate kiss for a few seconds, before Judy pulled away with a wet smack. She rose her haunches up a few inches toward Nick's shaft, pressing her soaking crease against it. It took some effort, but they managed to push in the right way so the length could pierce her opening and fill her caverns. Judy actually screamed when he entered her, the arousal of her second orgasm still lingering and driving her crazy. Nick felt his soul reach new heights once he'd pushed his member inside of her. He relished in the familiarity of her vaginal walls squeezing his length with warm hospitality.

"We good to go?" Larry asked, his thighs trembling, "Kind of getting blue balled here."

"Right, yeah, let's go," Nick replied, before popping Gary's wet length back into his mouth.

The wolves let out a sigh of relief as they resumed thrusting into Nick, even with their new guest hanging on him from below. Nick's tongue pushed against Gary's shaft, feeling it twitch with more stress than before. Larry's hip-thrusts became more rapid, remaining gentle enough to keep from hurting Nick's behind, but with more depth to better massage his prostate. With their increased fervor, the stiffness of Nick's groin heightened inside of Judy's canal. He belted out continuous moans around Gary's cock, while Judy's open mouth continued to emanate cries of ecstasy.

"You want it in or out?" Gary grunted, his lap shuddering in front of Nick's muzzle. The fox pushed his face forward, keeping Gary's length within his maw without any intention of letting go. "In?" Gary asked. Nick hummed his approval.

"How about for back here, big guy?" Larry asked, his own body shaking as Gary's did, "I'm gonna knot you if I don't pull out. You okay with that?" Nick hummed again, giving his hips a bit of a wiggle in anticipation of their release.

"Oh god, Nick, you're such a dirty boy!" Judy wailed. She lifted her head and licked his chest, her eyes shut as she squeezed against his shaft.

Now it was absolutely perfect. The most wonderful lady he'd ever met had approved of his homoerotic fantasies, and not only arranged to make it real, but also wanted to share it with him as well. He could feel his climax nearing its summit, and he bore his hips down to give it the best angle for its release. Without warning, Larry pushed forward with ferocity, and his knot charged out of his sheath, into Nick's ass. His eyes opened wide at the sudden stretch, and it served to break the already weakening dam in his penis. With what little resolve he had left, Nick forced his mouth to remain in place, not wanting to bite on Gary's sensitive flesh. With a loud whine, Nick let his own knot push into Judy's caverns. Only a few seconds passed until the dam broke, and his semen gushed inside her. Nick heard her gasp as she felt his length empty. Judy's paw ran itself over over his back as she coaxed the waves of pleasure washing over his body.

At the same time, Larry hunched over Nick, his chin just a few inches above the fox's head. He bared his teeth as he grunted, his knot and shaft flaring inside of Nick. "Hrrn-gah!" he growled, before ejecting his load into Nick's behind. Nick could only feel the expansion of the mass inside his rear, but he knew full well that Larry had emptied a mess of sticky white semen into his passage. Gary let out a more passive groan, as his knot emerged but remained outside of Nick's lips. When his semen burst forth, Nick could definitely feel it's wet contents on his tongue and throat. The consistency of the load was something Nick hadn't prepared for. A thick collection of glop that coated the interior of his mouth, making his cheeks bulge as he held the mess inside.

"Whoa… man…" Gary gasped, his paw still gripping Nick's head. He looked down at Nick, who began to slide his lips up at a slow pace, leaving a trail of spit and semen across Gary's length until reaching the tip. "Heh, looks like a mouthful there," he teased, remarking on Nick's full cheeks, "Hey man, you don't have to force yourself to swallow if —" Before he could finish, a loud gulp emanated from Nick, as his cheeks returned to their normal size. He opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out, only a few strands of white clinging to the surface. "... You really are a pro," the wolf replied with astonishment.

"Did you just swallow it?" Judy questioned in the middle of a gasp.

"Mhm," Nick hummed, lowering his gaze to her and licking his lips. Keeping her legs wrapped around him, and squeezing around his knot, Judy's pupils shrank from the sight of Nick's lips glistening from the cum on them. "That turn you on?"

"Y-yeah!" Judy moaned, as Nick's paw snuck down her belly and in between her legs. Brushing just over the point where his knot remained stuck inside her, his thumb prodded at her wet flesh, until it recognized the swollen nub of Judy's clitoris and began to rub it in circles. He was quickly running out of stamina, but he recognized that Judy was on the verge of another orgasm, her third for the evening. The state she was in now, it wouldn't take much effort to get her over the edge. "Is he knotted in you too?"

"You know it," Nick whispered, flexing his hips back against Larry, "Now I know what it feels like on your end. And I love it." Judy pushed her head against the bed as Nick's paw kept her stimulated. "His knot's the only thing keeping all that cum inside. Once he pulls away, it's gonna spill out, all down my cheeks, and onto the mattress…."

"Haaaaah! Oh god!" Judy squealed as her thighs gripped around Nick's paw. He felt her body violently shudder as her third orgasm rocked her to her core, and kept his digit pressed against her clitoris in an upward stance. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmmmm!" Judy's body remained still and tense for fifteen seconds, before she at last relented and let her body relax. "Oh… okay… I'm done for tonight," she muttered with little vitality left.

"Does that mean I can lay down now?" Larry asked, his thighs trembling as he fought to stay upright, his knot still keeping him locked in Nick's back passage. Nick looked back to him, and then to Judy, seeing that all of them except Gary remained interlocked within each other at the moment.

"On three," Nick said, slipping his wet paw behind Judy's left shoulder, "One, two, three."

In one swift motion, Larry, Nick and Judy turned over to the left side of the bed, resting on their sides. As Larry exhaled in comfort, Nick felt the same bliss wash over him. He could still feel Larry's knot stretching him open, even as it slowly shrunk in size. While he felt no desire for another round of orgasms, Nick took some additional pleasure in the width keeping him open. He pushed his behind up close to Larry's lap, his red cheeks feeling some comfort in the security of their fur. The wolf kept one paw over Nick's head, lazily brushing the back of his neck. Nick held Judy close to his chest, though the rabbit herself seemed to fluctuate in and out of consciousness before his eyes.

As Nick's paw ran over her head, Judy summoned enough energy to lean her face forward and find his lips. The two engaged in a tired kiss, no energy to mingle their tongues together, but enough to peck and caress the other's lips.

"Judy, this was a wonderful idea," Nick said to her after breaking the kiss, "You really know how to make a guy happy."

Judy formed a weak smile as she nuzzled against his chest. "Welcome," she mumbled.

"Mind if I get in there too?" Gary asked, laying back and watching the scene before him, "Group hug?"

"Mm… group… naked, sex hug," Judy mumbled with incoherence.

"Officer Hopps isn't in right now," Nick replied, poking at her pink nose, "If you'd like to leave a message, she'll get back to you as soon as she's available."

"Heh… funny," she mumbled again.

"Get in here, Gary," Nick said back to the wolf. Gary slid across the mattress and pressed his fluffy chest against Judy's back. The rabbit hummed in delight as she was sandwiched between her boyfriend and one of the wolves who'd given him an enjoyable dicking. "You gonna pass out for a while, honey?" he asked as she panted against his cream chest.

"Yeh… tired," Judy mumbled, kissing his chest, "Night,"

"Night," Nick said with a yawn, resting his chin over her, "That actually sounds like a good idea right now."

"Same," Larry said, leaning over Nick and Judy and giving Gary a quick kiss, before they both leaned their heads against the mattress.

"If you guys are gonna steal anything while we're asleep, just leave the TV." Nick advised them. He heard Gary snap his paw in the air.

"Gosh darn it," he muttered, "That was the only thing I wanted to take; guess we'll have to leave empty pawed."

Nick chuckled with the last bits of energy he had to stay awake. He reflected on the night, and how despite his hesitance, he'd enjoyed himself immensely. He'd spent his whole life keeping his walls up, scared to let others in to see his vulnerabilities. It felt good to let Gary and Larry in; not just inside his body, but into his personal life as well. Even more though, it felt wonderful to let Judy in, to let her see this side of him that he'd feared until recently. If he could share something this extreme with her, he wondered if there had anything else to fear of letting her see.

He was sure he could find a few things worse if he thought about it, but felt much too tired to do so currently. With a final kiss on her head, Nick allowed sleep to claim him, relishing in the comfort of his mate, and their two guests wrapped around them.


	5. Chapter 5

The lights to Nick's apartment remained off, save for the glow of the television in the living room. The red fox wore a pair of orange gym shorts, and a white sleeveless shirt stretched over his front. Judy, borrowing his black oversized System of a Doe shirt, sat in his lap, with his arms folded over her chest and his paws resting on her thighs. Though normally his paws would have loved to busy themselves with the space between the rabbit's legs,the television in front of him captured his attention for the time being. The screen depicted two young rabbits, identical twin brothers and sisters, both of them sitting in their bedroom. While the young boy sat still in his bed writing in his journal, his energetic sister bounced up and down in her bed, laughing without a care in the world.

" _This journal told me there was no one in Rabbity Falls I could trust,"_ the voice of the young rabbit narrated as he wrote down his thoughts, " _But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back."_ The boy looked up at his sister as he wrote, watching as she shot a grappling hook at a stuffed black mouse with red overalls, and reeled it toward herself.

" _Hey Mabel, can you get the light?"_ he asked, putting his journal away and pulling up his covers.

" _I'm on it, Dipper!"_ his sister responded, shooting the gun at the window and smashing it into pieces, " _Hey it works!"_ The both of them broke into an amused laugh, before Mabel shouted in triumph, " _GRAPPLING HOOK!"_

" _Our uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town,"_ Dipper's voice continued to narrate, while the shot transitioned to an elder male bunny in his boxers, fiddling with a vending machine in the living room, " _But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked."_ After pressing a few buttons on the keypad, the vending machine moved to the side and revealed a secret compartment, before the rabbit stepped in with the machine closing it off behind him.

With the start of the credits sequence, Judy looked over her shoulder toward Nick, "So," Judy began, drumming her paws against her knees, "What'd you think?"

The fox stared at the screen with a face of stone. He kept his paw over his mouth and his brow furrowed,deep in thought. After a few seconds of silence, Nick dropped his paw and looked over to Judy.

"Loved it," he replied, a pleased smile softening his expression. Judy's mouth opened wide in joy, her short round tail wiggling a bit in her seat, "Really smart for a kids show, and looks like it's setting up for something huge."

"It gets even better in later episodes. They delve into the lore of the town, and it starts to take a dark turn. Surprised they could get away with half the stuff they did." Nick's paw pressed the rubber buttons of the remote control, flipping channels without thought. "Hey, you know what that means, don't you?"

"What?" Nick asked. Following the lack of response, he looked over to see Judy staring him down, a malicious smirk on her face. "Oh come on Carrots, don't make me say it." Judy crossed her arms, her smirk widening. "Ugh, fine… you were right," he admitted, Judy pumping her paw in victory, "There happy?"

"Immensely," she replied, falling forward and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Good. Because you know how much it hurts for me to admit that."

"Well, if you need something to take your mind off it, I've got just the thing."

Nick cocked his head to the side as Judy sat up from the couch and walked toward his bedroom. She turned around and curled a digit toward him, beckoning him to come hither. That was enough cue for Nick to understand how she planned to heal his injured pride. While a rather strange follow up to watching a children's adventure show, Nick rarely turned his nose up at Judy's advances. Sitting up himself, he strolled across the living room and joined her in the bedroom. He was puzzled to see Judy halfway under his bed, only her rear end in blue panties sticking out from under the shirt falling to her chest.

"Whatcha looking for, cottontail?" Nick asked, sliding his paw over Judy's buttocks and giving the right side a squeeze. He felt her behind shiver with enticement against his grip.

"Something I think you'll enjoy. I hid it when I went to freshen up after we got home from work." Judy crawled out from the bed with a large box in her grasp, its size almost half of her own height.

"Holy toledo, it's huge," Nick observed as she hoisted it up on the bed, "What is it?"

"I'll give you a hint," Judy began, as she unwrapped the sealing tape at the top of the box, "It's a gift to both of us, from Gary and Larry."

Hearing the names of the wolves surprised Nick somewhat. It had been a few days since the pair had visited his home, and their bed. The hole between Nick's buttocks had remained sore for a few hours the next day, but he'd championed the discomfort like a badge of honor, a reminder of how much he and Judy had enjoyed their company. As he reminisced over the events that had transpired in this very room, his mind pieced things together while Judy pulled the tissue paper out of the box.

"No way," Nick said in astonishment, watching Judy reach further into the box, "They didn't."

Judy uttered an impressed whistle as she looked into the box. "They did. And it's bigger than I thought."

Her paws emerged with the packages held in her paws a flesh-red phallic object that bore a striking resemblance to the wolves' privates. Nick's paws jumped up to his face in awe of the object she held. He recognized the pointed tip, the rounded flare, even the fat knot under the base of the shaft. Affixed underneath the knot and surrounded by thin belts and buckles was an ovular knob with an upward curl, not even as big as Nick's thumb.

"Oh, I see; this part must be for me," Judy observed, running her left paw over the small knob at the bottom.

"F-for you?" Nick asked, uncertain of what she meant. Judy lowered the object in her paw to her lap, tucking the knob between her legs. Her right paw remained underneath the floppy shaft, keeping it upright and pointed at Nick. The fox stared petrified as his girlfriend sat before him, stroking the fake dick as if it were her own, wearing a lustful grin on her face.

"What do you say, darling? Wanna give it a whirl?"

Nick's teeth sank onto his bottom lip. His thoughts flashed with images of the same treatment Larry had given him a few nights ago, but with Judy at the rear instead. On reaction, Nick's tailed sprang up behind him, the hole underneath flexing with anticipation.

"Just give me a bit to get ready," he said, stepping away from the bed and toward the bathroom.

"Take all the time you need," she encouraged him, wiping the shaft down with the disinfectant wipe that came with the toy, "I'm not going anywhere." The door to the bathroom clicked shut and locked, followed by the sound of the shower running. Judy yanked the big shirt over her head and slipped her thumbs into the waist of her underwear, dropping them to the floor. Standing naked in front of the bed, she looked over the canine toy on the mattress. "Let's see… how do we put this on."

She gripped the shaft and the straps, the black material a jumbled mess tangled into itself. It took her a moment, but she pulled them apart enough to see where her legs could slip through. Judy hoisted the straps up past her thighs, the knob of the red toy poking against her vulva.

"Alrighty, in you go," she muttered, giving the object a push with her right paw, "Ooh!" she purred as it slipped inside, her inner walls quickly hugging the new guest. It was nowhere near the width of Nick's shaft; not even as big as his digits that had explored her insides as well. It was just a small protrusion, enough to entice a bundle of nerves inside when pushed in the right way. Judy held her right paw out and cupped the large shaft in her palm, and gave a few test thrusts. When she pushed forward at the right angle, the knob inside would press a few inches further into her caverns, and against the squishy mass behind her clitoris.

"Haaa… ooh, yeah, that'll do," Judy whispered, forcing herself to stop before her body became too dependent on her ministrations. Leaning against the mattress to keep it upright, Judy tugged at the belts around her thighs, tightening the buckles to keep them fixed around her legs. Fully strapped in, Judy looked down with admiration at her new dick pointing out in front of her.

She hoisted herself back onto Nick's bed and crawled to the pillows up top. Every move of her legs made the protrusion bounce and shift, sending a tickle through her loins. With small little whines, the rabbit turned herself onto her behind and sat against a pillow. She noticed her nipples already stood erect from her small athletic breasts, despite the fact that she and Nick hadn't even started their romp yet.

Judy waited with patience for Nick to finish prepping himself, running her paw over the surface of her silicone dick. While just touching it provided no real stimulation for her, she found it it a little arousing to imagine herself with a real one of her own. She envisioned herself sitting in bed as she did now, a real flesh and blood shaft standing tall from between her legs. Nick would stand at the foot of the bed, wearing something skimpy, like a crop top and a khaki mini-skirt under his tail. The cute fox would put on a zesty striptease for her, while she busied her paw with stroking her raging hard-on above her own furry balls.

The sound of water from the shower stopped, snapping Judy from her fantasy. She let the dick flop against her thigh, leaning to her side in a pose to greet Nick once he entered. A few minutes later, Nick emerged wearing only a pair of speedo underwear. The fox wore an expression of sultry eagerness, but a subtle shaking of his knees gave away his nerves at the sight before him.

Resting on her left side, Judy leaned her chin on the fist of her paw and looked at him with an intimidating smirk. With not a shred of clothing left on her, Nick looked from her petite breasts and down the the fat girth hanging over her thigh, making contact with the bedsheets she laid upon. Even with her front facing him, he could still see the outline over her right buttcheek eclipsing over her hip, as well as the tip of her little tail.

"You sure you're prepared for this?" Judy said, leaning on her left side and letting the silicone dick hang over her thigh.

Nick's tail flicked to the side, his rear sticking out as he looked it over. "Well, I'm about as 'prepped' as I'm ever gonna be," he said with a sheepish grin. Judy chuckled in humor.

"Good answer. Get over here, cutie," Judy pat the side of the mattress, and Nick sauntered closer to her. "Kneel down for me," she ordered in a soft tone. Nick lowered himself one knee at a time, resting his behind onto his calves. "There you go. Time for you to give this thing a taste test; open wide."

With his eyes fixed on the shaft in front of him, Nick sank his head and gave the underside a lick. He noticed an immediate difference in taste between the warm flesh of the wolves, and the shaft of silicone. While the wolves had a bittersweet and musky flavor to them, silicone itself tasted rather flavorless and bland. Though as he wrapped his lips over the tip of it, he felt the same rush of a few nights ago. Its shape matched that of Gary and Larry's, pushing against his tongue as he worked his mouth up and down its length. He took a breath through his nostrils as it touched the back of his throat, relishing in how much he'd grown accustomed to the sensation in his mouth.

After a few strokes up and down, he felt a paw rubbing between his ears. Nick's eyes trailed up to see Judy staring down at him. The rabbit wore a delighted grin, her sultry eyes staring down at her mate sucking on her artificial dick. While Judy didn't look by any means displeased, something about the situation felt a little off to Nick. With his self-consciousness poking at his mind, Nick popped the shaft out of his mouth for a moment.

"Is this doing anything for you, Judy?" Nick asked, a string of spit hanging between his lips and the tip of the fake wolf-dick.

"Yeah!" Judy replied, "It's really hot seeing you get such a big mouthful. I'm loving this dirty new side of you we've discovered."

Nick smiled in return, feeling his cheeks grow warm. "Thanks. But what I mean is, do you actually feel anything from this?" he clarified, running his paw over the toy poking from her legs.

"Well, it's not a real dick, so no, it's not physically gratifying just having it touched. Sorry." A look of disappointment came over Nick's face as he looked at the girth in front of him. He took pleasure knowing that Judy enjoyed the visual between her legs, but he wished his ministrations could do the same things to her that they did to the wolves in their bed. "Wait, I've got an idea. Pull down on it just a bit."

"Like this?" Nick asked, leaning the weight of his paw down on the top part of the shaft. Judy gasped as the bulb lodged inside her pussy angled upward, pushing deeper inside and up against the building mass at the top.

"Ooh, yeah," Judy mumbled, her hips inching forward and her grip tightening on Nick, "That's the spot. That's definitely doing something for me."

A wave of confidence returned to Nick, reassured now that they'd found a way to make the experience equally gratifying for both of them. Nick made an effort to move the shaft up and down at a slow pace, working the protrusion inside her against the right nerves. As he worked the toy in the right rhythm, Nick returned his mouth back to the shaft, kissing it's underside as he pulled it down. Judy moaned in a soft tone as she looked down at him. With his tongue hanging out of his mouth, he lapped up every inch of the underside. The corners of his open mouth remained upright, smirking from the satisfaction of the noises Judy made.

"Mm… good boy," Judy mumbled, her face twisting into a dazed look of joy, "Get in there. Nice and deep."

Nick felt Judy's paw push a bit on his head, urging him to get a more thorough grip with his mouth on her cock. It startled him at first, but he managed to keep his lips wrapped around her girth. The push didn't hurt by any means; in fact, Nick felt a bit exhilarated that Judy was getting into it so much. His mouth pulled down on the length, drawing another thrust of her hips up to him. The fox adjusted his legs as he gained a better angle to suck on her with, and to compensate the growing tent in the front of his underwear. His groin throbbed with arousal, along with the space between his haunches. As he kept his mouth locked onto the toy, his bushy tail swept across his feet behind him in a trance-like motion.

"Alright Nick, let's ease up a moment," Judy advised, tapping his cheek. Nick had to force himself to stop, before tearing his mouth away from the rod soaked in his saliva.

"You stopped me right when I was getting into it," Nick pleaded with mocking anguish. Judy's paw slithered down under his chin, and he looked up to her with glossy and pitiful eyes.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey," Judy teased, scratching the cream fur of his chin. Her sultry voice and loving touch filled Nick with a soothing bliss. For the moment, she was his mistress, and he her loyal pet, lucky to receive such affection from her. "But if I let you spend all night sucking me dry, we're never gonna get to the best part."

Nick's gaze widened in response. He knew well enough what Judy was hinting at. His tail lifted and swished behind his back, and his rump shook with anticipation. Judy smirked as she watched the fox react in such a way to her taunts.

"Look how excited you are," she teased, moving her left foot down his belly and trailing over the bulge in the front of his underwear, "You want to see what comes next then?" Nick nodded in submission, keeping his eyes fixed on her. "Alright. Come on up then," she instructed, patting the space in front of his pillows.

Nick stood to his feet, wincing a bit as his speedo pulled at his erection. He scurried to the top of the bed, sitting next to Judy and awaiting her command. The rabbit trailed her paw down his chest, and she lifted her face toward his. Their lips met in a firm kiss, before opening up and twisting their tongues together. Nick could feel the power behind Judy's tongue as it took control of his. She'd always had a fire in her soul; the same fire that burned to become a police officer, to work her tail off at making the world a better place. Now it burned to dominate Nick, and make him submit to the pleasure of her guidance. After half a minute of their tango of tongues, Judy broke their lock and leaned up toward his right ear.

"Turn around," she instructed, moving her paw down his back and stroking the base of his tail, "On your knees. Get that tush in the air for me."

At once, Nick sat up and shifted his body around. He leaned his chin down toward his pillow, and lifted his hindquarters up. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Judy's eyes fixed on his rear and staring with longing. He gave his hips an inviting sway from left to right. Following a small gasp, Judy tucked her bottom lip behind her teeth as she drew nearer.

"God, you've got such a sweet little butt," Judy remarked, crawling forward and sliding her paws up his thighs. Her digits trickled along the red fur at his cheeks, before gripping the waistline of his speedo. She pulled it down his legs and past his knees, lifting his feet up and removing them all the way. Her paws moved back up to his behind and spread his cheeks apart, just like she'd done the day before, prior to the arrival of the two wolves. Nick's back arched in pleasure as he felt the crater of flesh between his cheeks prodded at by Judy's thumb, pushing against the surface and moving it around in little circles.

It wouldn't take much longer now. After Judy had her fill of warming him up, she'd reach for the bottle of lube and get his butthole nice and slick. Then, she'd slide that new toy of hers inside, and he'd feel the same joy he'd felt with the wolves; even more so now that it was Judy giving him such an experience. Rather than lube him up though, Judy's paws remained on his hindquarters as she shifted her position behind him. Before he could ask, Nick felt something warm and wet poke against his hole. His entire body shivered as an exquisite tingle rocked through it, in response to the feeling of the object moving in an upward curl against his flesh. In addition to the pleasurable feeling, Nick's fur stood up as he realized the familiarity of the sensation pushing between his cheeks.

 _No way._ Nick thought, as his groin throbbed from the sensation. _No. Way. She's not doing what I think she's doing, is she?_ More than curious, Nick turned his head back to look over his shoulder at Judy. Much to his surprise, he could just see the side of Judy's head, with her face buried in between his furry red cheeks. Her head moved slightly up and down, brushing her tongue against the surface of his twitching anus. Every few strokes, she would let a warm puff of air waft over the surface, before diving her mouth back against it.

"Oh god, Judy," Nick moaned, his hole clenching under her tongue, "Are you sure you're okay with that?" Judy paused in her ministrations, pulling her tongue away from the wet surface in the middle of Nick's crack.

"Of course," Judy replied without reserve, giving his right cheek a reassuring squeeze, "If Larry can do it without any problems, I don't see why I can't."

"It seriously doesn't bother you?"

"Ssh," Judy uttered, "It's not a big deal, just relax." Judy moved her lips forward and placed a kiss on the wet orifice, drawing another twitch from it. "You've got a yummy little foxhole."

At once, Judy's tongue returned to work, running in circles all around his anus. Nick pushed his head against his pillow, squirming underneath her touch. His veiny red shaft shook with his building tension, a dab of white semen dripping out. Judy stepped her game up and pushed her tongue forward, fully breaching the surface and stretching the cavity open. Her tongue flexed and widened, stretching the walls of his anus out and making the sensitive nerves light up under her touch.

Nick yelped in pleasure as he felt himself penetrated, whimpering as Judy angled her tongue downward. His mind began to blur, overcome with his arousal. One thing stuck out in his mind despite his haze: Judy cared for him, more than he'd thought possible. She'd risked her life for him more than once, and dedicated herself to making him a good cop, and a better fox overall. She had no reservations when it came to Nick; she would always go the extra mile and even more so if it meant making him happy. Along with his arousal, Nick felt a swelling in his heart bubble up through his chest. The sensation came with such quickness and force, that Nick had to let it out before he burst.

"I love you, Judy!"

The rabbit's tongue came to an immediate stop. Silence filled the air as Nick's eyes remained down, buried into his pillow, wishing he could disappear inside the darkness and away from the world forever. He actually said it. Now, when Judy had a mouthful of his butt, he'd lost his composure and dropped the L-Bomb on her. He could feel his mind kicking himself through every inch of his body. Nick prayed with all his might that she'd somehow not heard it, and would resume her tongue's application between his cheeks..

"Nick?" Judy asked, after what seemed like an eternity of stillness. She crawled from behind his elevated behind and moved up beside him, the artificial dick bobbing up and down from her movements, "Is that true?"

It felt like Nick's insides were being shredded in a blender at the moment. She'd heard it; of course she had. She would have had to be deaf to not hear him. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if his neighbors, or better yet, the Zootopia Times had heard it too. He figured they might as well run a story on it tomorrow morning and tell the whole city about it, while he found a way to vanish without a trace.

"Nick, please don't shut down on me," Judy persisted, her voice somber as she spoke, "I want to know if you really meant that or not."

Nick fought to keep his breathing under control from the stimulation still coursing through his rear and his groin, as well as from the fear of what he'd just said. He could have lied, shrugged it off that he was just caught up in the excitement and blurted something out on impulse. Judy didn't deserve that though. Nick could have lied to a number of animals in the city and sleep like a baby in spite of it afterward. Judy wasn't one of them, not anymore. He had to come clean about his feelings, even if it felt awkward in the process.

"Yes Judy, it's true," Nick mumbled, "I've been feeling it for a while."

"How long?" Judy asked.

"Hard to say. Since we started officially dating, maybe before that. I don't know." Nick groaned as he spilled his guts, hoping she didn't feel sick from his emotional rubbish. "I kept telling myself to keep it in, that maybe I was just attracted to you and your kindness, and letting myself get infatuated with the idea of you. I figured that if I still felt this way at the end of the year, then maybe I'd say something, but…" Nick sighed in frustration, a bit of a growl forming at the end of it. "Well, there you go. Sorry I made this awkward."

"You made it awkward because you're acting like you made a mistake," Judy said, putting her paw on his shoulder. Judy sat her rear on the pads of her feet, her dick resting on her lap between her thighs, "Nick, look at me," she instructed, her paw moving to his chin and motioning him to turn his head to her, "There's nothing wrong with saying what's in your heart. I would never get mad at you for that."

Nick's eyes fixed on Judy, his gaze softening as she squeezed his shoulder.

"I just wish I'd held it in until a better time to spill the beans. Like on another date, or after we'd met each other's folks. Not when you've got your tongue halfway buried in my —"

"Nick, who cares?" Judy said with a slight chuckle, "It happens when it happens, whether you're ready for it or not. I don't care when you say it; I'm just happy you finally said it." The tension in Nick's face lessened a bit as Judy stared at him with warmth, but a visible amount of shame still clung to his expression. "Would it make you feel better if I said I felt the same way?"

Nick's ears perked up as he brought his eyes back to her. "Only if you meant it," he replied.

"Of course I mean it, Nick. I wouldn't just say something like that to make you feel better if I didn't mean it."

"Wish I'd known sooner."

Judy's paw moved up Nick's body, rubbing the fluff around his neck. "Guess I was still figuring it out myself. Making sure I felt something genuine, you know?"

A weak smile crept up on Nick's face. "I would have liked you to say it first, instead of me."

"Why's that?" Judy asked, still scratching at his neck, "Do you feel inadequate if you blow before I do?" Nick's smile dropped to a frown at her innuendo. "I'm kidding, Mr. Sensitive. Seriously Nick, I love you too. I thought it was just a sort of mentor's pride seeing you better yourself over the past year, but I know it's more than that. As much as I like to see the best in everyone and stay positive as much as I can, you help keep me grounded and see the realistic side of things. I'm a better person because you're in my life, Nick, and I don't ever want you too far from me. Hearing your little outburst a moment ago just made me feel so happy, that's what I needed to realize what I felt for you was real."

Nick stared up at Judy as she rubbed his neck. His eyes became glossy, blinking a few times to keep the wetness from spilling out. He sniffed and rubbed a paw against them as he cleared his throat.

"Thanks Judy," he said, his voice a bit uneasy, "Means a lot." As the two stared into each other's eyes, Judy leaned forward with her eyes closed and her lips pursed. "Ew, don't kiss me," Nick berated, putting his paw on her mouth. Judy's eyes opened and looked down at his paw, before staring at him in confusion. "You spent a whole minute licking my butt. You're never supposed to go butt to mouth, Carrots."

Judy's eyes opened even wider, her jaw hanging low and her left eyebrow twitching. Nick stared as he saw a fuse lit in her mind, burning toward a pile of dynamite. Before she had a chance to explode, Nick began to laugh in humor at her expression. "I'm kidding! Come here, you," he said, before diving his face in and kissing her mouth without reservation. It took a few seconds for her to react, still on edge from his remark. After a moment, Judy relented and moved her lips and tongue in tune with his with affection. The kiss lasted only a short moment, before Judy pushed him away and looked at him with a bemused smirk.

"You are so lucky that I'm in love with you," she said, keeping a paw on his chest, "If not, I would have pushed your butt off the bed right there."

"If you weren't in love with me, you wouldn't even be in my bed."

"That's also true," she admitted. "So, what do you say, loverboy? You still in the mood to get your butt stuffed?"

"Oh yeah," Nick replied eagerly. The two exchanged a quick kiss, before Nick resumed his former position. Judy resituated herself behind him, grabbing the bottle of white lube and pouring it over the fleshy opening between Nick's cheeks. It twitched for a second from its cold temperature, but Nick quickly adjusted to the feeling. It helped when Judy rubbed her thumb against the surface and pushed inside, lining as much as she could with the wet substance. Pouring a heap of it into her palm, she grabbed hold of the silicone shaft poking out from her legs. Her paw stroked up and down its length a few times, until every inch shined with a sticky glaze. She placed her paws on Nick's red cheeks, pushing down just a bit to level his rump with her hips. Nick could feel the stickiness of her palm gripping onto his right cheek. He kept his tail raised high as he awaited what came next.

"This is it," Judy muttered, eyeing the circle of flesh under his tail like a bullseye, "You ready?"

"Are you gonna make me beg for it?" Nick asked, flexing his rear toward her with need.

"Hm…" Judy pondered for a moment. A feeble whimper escaped Nick's throat, his backside moving toward her again. "Nah. Not this time. Here comes, deep breath."

Nick's stomach expanded by an inch as he took the air in through his nostrils. The toy's wet tip pushed against his hole and drove forward, plunging within his caverns. The same sting from the night before followed, but substantially less intense and extensive. In a matter of seconds, the pain subsided, replaced with the blissful stretch the artificial shaft provided. Nick pushed his hips down on instinct, his groin swelling from the surge emanating from his prostate.

"Hoo, that feels better than I thought," Judy said from behind. She flexed her body upwards with each thrust, angling the toy's nub inside of her to press against the right spots. "How about you? Feel good?" Her only response from Nick was a harmonic wail of delight as he tilted his head back. "Works for me," she replied with a satisfied grin.

With her grip on his behind steady, Judy rocked her hips back and forth, sliding the toy in and out of Nick's passage. She took care to stop before the tip could slide out completely, and then pushed back in. Each forward motion made Nick purr in response, riding the bliss of her thrusts without reservation.

"Want me to go faster?" Judy asked, feeling her arousal make a more steady climb within her.

"Mhm!" Nick replied with a quick nod of his head.

"Oh thank god," Judy said in relief, "I feel like I'm getting blue balled here." A humored giggle escaped Nick's throat, before returning to his soft whimpers. Judy put more vigor into her thrusts, squeezing onto his cheeks for support. The sounds of the shaft slipping in and out of his backside became steadily louder, with an audible slap as the knot tapped against the rim. "Oh god, Judy, it feels so good!"

With her mouth hanging open, Judy grinned at his remarks. "Yeah… yeah, it really does," she replied, enjoying the pull inside her own caverns. "I could get used to being inside you, Nicky." Another whine emanated from Nick as he pushed his hips back, craving a more thorough dicking from the woman he loved. His tail waved periodically in front of Judy, adopting a mind of its own as its owner was ravaged underneath. Judy lifted her right paw off of Nick's cheek and held the tail against her chest, burying her face into the tip of it. She huffed a large sniff through her nostrils, inhaling Nick's scent. Tender affection overcame her senses as she relished in his acidic musk, giving another intense pulse to her growing lust.

"J-Judy?" Nick whimpered, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah — you okay?" Judy asked, ceasing her thrusts for the time being, "Am I being too rough?"

"No, no, you're fine," Nick said, his voice a bit strained under his stimulation, "I just, uh — c-can I turn over?" Judy looked at Nick as he gazed back over his shoulders. His face seemed timid, struggling to say something on his mind. "I… want to see you, when I… finish," he explained, bringing a paw up to cover his face. Judy's face brightened up like late night in Savannah Central, overjoyed at his suggestion.

"Absolutely!" Judy replied. She had to exercise some restraint to pull herself back at a controlled pace. It took a few seconds, but the tip of the toy exited his hole with a wet pop in the air, followed by a small flow of white lube spilling out. While Nick turned over on his back, Judy fetched the bottle of lube to the side and poured another coat on.

Nick's hole was red and tender from the toy that had stretched him open. Despite its punishment, Nick felt no real pain or discomfort from her actions. Laying over his cream belly, his erection stood rigid and tall, red as the hole a few inches below it. With a fresh helping of lube on the surface, Judy worked her shaft into position, and pushed in. The toy slipped in much easier this time, the muscle and tissue more than used to the protrusion by now. With the toy pushed in just before the knot could enter, Judy's stomach lined up just over Nick's, her paw straddled over each side of his hips.

Laying on his back, the fox looked down at Judy, and she rose her eyes to meet his from above. Nick stared at her with his mouth open, his eyes glossy and his chest raising up and down. No reservation lingered within him, no guise of staying cool or detached to try and impress the rabbit he adored so much. He gave himself to her, remaining vulnerable for the rabbit buried within his backside. Judy had to reach from her stance, but the two managed to kiss each other while she remained stuffed in his rump. The fox's big bushy tail swished between her legs, his groin shaking with the need for more stimulation. Judy slipped her paw down and held the quaking shaft, making it throb in satisfaction.

Breaking their kiss, Judy resumed her thrusts inside his anus. Nick moaned out loud as he watched the scene from below; her whitish belly moving back and forth, the red shaft of her toy disappearing with each forward thrust she gave. Judy moved her gaze up to Nick, watching his face as she plunged his caverns. He felt the urge to look away, to cover himself up. Fighting his instinct, he instead gazed back as the sensation within her paw began to swell.

"God, you've got such a cute face, Nick," Judy said, her voice beginning to sound a bit strained as well. Again, Nick's heart lept into his throat as his penis twitched. He was already nearing his limit, but Judy's comforting praise helped to speed along his trek to the finish line.

"I'm gonna cum, Judy," Nick whined, his hips moving up and hanging above the mattress as they trembled. At once, the knot his sheath had cradled burst forth, giving some lift to Judy's paw above it.

"You want to shoot it on yourself again?" Judy asked, pressing his erection against his belly with the tip aimed toward him.

"Yeah!" he cried. While pressing his shaft against him, Judy shut her eyes and winced a bit. He felt Judy's thrusts cease as she pushed forward, and kept her momentum in one direction. She'd taken care to only give Nick the majority of the shaft so she could move in and out of him, but saved the rest of it for this moment. Below the shaft, Judy's own knot pushed against his hole, intimidating him with its girth. It took a bit of effort on Judy's part, but she managed to slip the round knot inside of Nick's butthole, locking itself in place and stretching him even wider than before.

"Oh my god!" Nick wailed, leaning his head back from the sudden jolt in his behind, "Haaaa-uhhhh-ahhh!" With his hips still upright, Nick's length fired a rope of semen through the air, onto his face and against his chest. He continued to gasp and moan as little sputters creeped out of his lap, droplets of cum seeping out the tip. Even as he came, he could feel Judy keeping the pressure up inside him, dragging his orgasm out to an excruciating length.

"Hang on…" Judy muttered, squeezing her voice. Nick forced an eye open, and saw her paw rubbing with speed behind the artificial shaft, rubbing her clitoris with intensity, "Hang on, hang on, hang on, almost- ghhh!" Judy's thighs jolted, transferring some of the force into Nick's behind and forcing another whimper out of him. "There we go… ahhhh! That's it!"

Nick winced as she pushed into him, gritting his teeth all the while. Though he enjoyed the sensation of a powerful ejaculation, Judy's unrelenting push drawing it out became a little more than he bargained for. He struggled for all his might under the throes of the knot pushing against his tired prostate.

"Judy, I'm gonna die here!" Nick moaned out, rubbing the back of his head against the pillow.

"Oh god, sorry!" Judy apologized, easing up the pressure and letting Nick's butt cheeks rest against the mattress again. He continued to squirm and whimper, but in a less frantic state. Though his breathing was labored, it began to slow to a reasonable pace. The intense palpitations made his body shake and twitch all over. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm," Nick said, his face still tight, "Just — ah — n-not used to that much pressure. I'll be alright."

Judy then collapsed onto Nick's chest. Her warm breath spread across his wet fur, feeling an exhaustion comparable to Nick's. While still fighting for his composure, Nick felt Judy's mouth layer his stomach with tired kisses. A feeble smile on his face, Nick's body writhed underneath her, each embrace sending waves of pleasure throughout. Even as she kissed him, he could still feel the knot of the toy keeping his hole stretched open.

"You don't want me to pull out, right?" Judy asked, lapping up some of the pools of semen on his cream fur.

"Don't even think about it," Nick murmured, still winded, "I want you… close to me as possible. I feel safe being open with you." Judy looked down at the shaft between her legs, keeping Nick's hole stretched. "... You know what I mean," he said, after his tired brain pieced things together.

"I do," Judy replied following an amused snort, "Speaking of staying close, tomorrow's the last day I have to turn in my lease renewal."

"Oh, really?" Nick mumbled, a little disheartened at Judy's choice of topic for pillow talk, "Guess you'll need to get home early to turn that in?"

"Yeah, not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not renewing my lease, Nick."Judy explained. Though still tired, Nick lifted his head to look at her properly, "I'm gonna take you up on your offer. I want to move in with you."

While the waves of his orgasm still lingered, they were overridden by a more powerful sensation, as the warmth of his heart grew ten-fold. He'd often imagined the possibility of he and Judy's relationship strengthening someday, of them forming a stronger emotional bond, and taking steps to merge their lives together. He'd never imagined such milestones would take place like this: following a homoerotic experience with two ex-convicts, and getting pegged from the woman he loved. It didn't bother him though; he took delight that in even the most peculiar situations, their love for each other had finally come to surface.

"That's awesome, Judy," Nick said, fighting back the stinging in his eyes, "I think we're really gonna enjoy this."

"I know we will," Judy said as she stared at the fox. She pushed her head forward, pursing her lips to kiss the fox. Exhausted from their endeavors, the two were content with soft little pecks against the other's lips, relishing in the gentle comfort they provided each other.

"Mind if I pass out for a bit?" Nick asked, fondling her tail within his paw.

"Not at all," Judy replied, rubbing his sticky underbelly, her eyes on the toy lodged between his cheeks, "We're not going anywhere for a while anyway."

"Thanks." Nick stretched his arms out as a huge yawn bellowed from his chest, "I love you Judy," he said as he closed his eyes.

Judy rested her head against his stomach, and both of them rolled over to the side. "Love you too, Nick," she said, rubbing her face against his fur.

Books, movies and other forms of stories often rely on a consistent image of romance between couples. A chance meeting at a remote location, bashful conversations and struggles of keeping eye contact with one another. Perhaps some flower bouquets and boxes of candies exchanged; or grand acts of heroism defying logic and reason, carried out just to prove the significance behind three sweet little words.

Those who'd obtained experience with age had learned love wasn't as simple as the stories they'd heard so many times before. Love happened at the most unexpected times, with surprising mammals and during peculiar events. It was downright strange sometimes, and happened in ways that others might not understand. Unusual circumstance aside, it was the feeling that mattered most, and the strength of the feeling that kept those in love bound with each other. Like a strong knot, love tied them together, forming an inseparable bond with the one they belonged with.


End file.
